Free My Shattered Heart
by Pharaess Cleopatra
Summary: Yami Atem is tired of being noticed for his fame, wealth, and fortune. He wants to find someone who will love him for who he is, not for what he has. But what happens when a stranger asks him to be his pretend boyfriend for a week? Will Yami finally find what he's been looking for, or it it just another trap? Yami/Yugi pairing. Rated M for lemon later on!
1. Meet, Greet, and a Proposition?

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hey everyone! Come check out this account for some great Yu-Gi-Oh! content! All series are welcome! I'm the one and only Crimson Ice Flame, but this account is strictly Yu-Gi-Oh! related. Hope you guys will enjoy the first Yami/Yugi story on this account! Till then! Au revoir!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet, Greet, and a Proposition?**

* * *

"A glass of whiskey, please."

A short, wide glass was placed in front of a man, though it was only half full. The man seated at the bar went by the name of Yami Atem. He had outrageous jet black, spiky hair trimmed with a crimson red, sunkist blonde bangs framing his face with a few going up into the rest of his hair. But behind those golden bangs of his were deep crimson red eyes that held a certain serious to them, or was it...loneliness? You see, Yami had it all... Him and his cousin, Seto Kaiba work at a large company together, though Yami is practically the face of it since he is the King of Games. He's a master at Duel Monsters, and he works under his cousin as the Head of the Gaming Department. So whenever a new invention for the game or a new card(s) is created, Yami is always the first to test them out while Seto and his little brother supervise to ensure everything works properly. Yami had it all... Fame, practically wealth, fortune, everything. Except...one thing was missing from his life...

Someone who loved him...for who he was.

That day, after bidding a farewell to his cousins, Yami headed home. He lived in a rather fancy apartment – considering it had two floors – because he refused to live in the manor with Seto and Mokuba and wanted to be treated as an equal. After some persuading, his cousin sighed and finally agreed, but the condition was that it had to be a two story apartment. Yami seemed just fine with that all the same, just so long as it wasn't a mansion or big house. Yami had always wanted a normal life, but ever since his parents passed away, Seto offered the take him in under his company. Reluctant at first, his cousin reassured that he could still go to school if he wished, so he agreed. And it's been great. Yami had gotten everything a person could ever want. More wealth than he ever wanted, fame he didn't need, and fortune he didn't wish to have. Sure, it might seem perfect, but to Yami, it was everything but. All he truly wanted was someone to love who would love him back just the same. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was because here he was, age 26 in a bar, having a couple drinks...

After Yami had gotten home that evening, he let out a sigh and went to change into more edgy clothing. The Pharaoh's Pub wasn't too far from his apartment, so he decided to walk instead. For his choice of attire, Yami had chosen to wear and skintight, sleeveless crimson top that hugged his torso in all the right places; black, skintight jeans; black shoes; a black and silver belt; black leather bracelet bands around his wrists; and a black leather belt choker around his neck. The look had an overall sexy and edgy look to it, and it sure as hell made him look even more attractive than he already was. Once Yami had downed his whiskey, he motioned the bartender, asking for a beer this time. He nodded and popped the bottle cap before setting the cold beverage down in front of him. Yami thanked the man before grasping the bottle in his slightly tanned, slender fingers, taking a big gulp. However, just as he set the bottle back down, the door to the pub opened, catching his attention. The spiky haired man turned slightly, his eyes widening for a moment. He had to turn fully to get a better look and make sure he wasn't seeing things – though it felt like he was seeing double.

Five people had walked into the bar – four males and a woman – when all of them were nudging the shortest of the group, unless you count his hair. This man, Yami thought, was absolutely gorgeous! He had the same type of hair as Yami did, but was trimmed with a violet red and his golden bangs didn't go up into his hair like his own. And under those blonde bangs framing his innocent face were large, innocent looking violet eyes that seemed to hold wonder. The male, who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen, was wearing a skintight, sleeveless, violet top that also hugged his torso in all the right places; dark blue leather jeans that made him look very lean and slender; black and silver buckled shoes; a violet and silver belt around his waist; black and silver leather bands on his wrists; and a black and silver leather choker around his slim neck. Overall, the man looked not only sinful, but sexy as all hell, and his innocent demeanor added to the sexiness. He brought a hand up to his face, gracefully brushing some stray bangs away from his eyes. Yami couldn't help but stare at the man, but for a split second both him and the man met gazes before the elder male quickly looked away, turning back in his seat a bit, but not fully facing the counter.

"Remember, Yugi, you still gotta do your bet." A male with pointy dark brown hair said.

"Is this really necessary guys? I don't think we should make him do this." A man with jet black hair pulled into a ponytail tried to reason, his bangs framing his face with a red band around his forehead.

"'Ey, he said he would do it if he lost the bet, and he did. Besides, Yug doesn't seem bothered by this at all. He seems pretty pumped up about it." A blonde male stated.

The woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment. "Yes, you do have a point, Joey, but sill, this place? Why'd you have to pick _**here**_ of all places?"

"Lighten up, Tea! It's not that bad in here."

"That's not the point, Tristan..." The woman known as Tea sighed again. "Duke, back me up?"

"Hey, I tried, but these two won't listen to reason. He might as well get it over with."

"I'll be fine, you guys." The male with spiky hair just like Yami's spoke up. "Joey's right, I lost the bet and he got to choose the place, so I'll do this. It can't be that bad, right?"

Yami overheard their conversation, but when the spiky haired male spoke, he had the most angelic voice if he ever heard one. It was so innocent and beautiful that he wanted to hear more of it for some reason. But it was strange... Yami had never seemed to be attracted to males before, so why the sudden interest now? It puzzled him... Must be the beer getting to him...hopefully?

The woman known as Tea looked around the pub until she laid eyes on someone, tapping the spiky haired male's shoulder. " _Look over there. He looks kinda like you, so why don't you try him? He seems really calm so you should be okay_."

The male followed where Tea had been indicating. He examined the man before nodding up at the brunette with a smile. "Right. Thanks, Tea."

"Good luck..." She said worriedly as the male walked off.

Yami spun in his seat again until he was facing the counter fully once more, taking another gulp from his beer. But as he set the bottle back down, someone sat down next to him, instantly recognizing that beautiful, innocent voice in a heartbeat as soon as it reached his ears. "One beer, please?" He flashed his ID to confirm his age, the bartender nodding before popping a bottle cap and setting the beverage down.

The man grasped the bottle in his pale, nimble fingers before pressing it up to his lips. Yami couldn't help but glance over as he watched the male's eyes close while he took a large sip. His eyes darted away when the male set the bottle back down and licked his lips. It was then he looked over to Yami, who was tracing the opening of the bottle with his finger absentmindedly.

"Hi there."

"Hmm?" Yami looked over, realizing that greeting was directed at him.

"Do you come here often? I think I've seen you around a few times."

"Sometimes... I wanted a break, and this was close enough from home to walk."

"That's good. It's always best to go near home." The male chuckled.

Yami just hummed in response. The man lifted his bear again to take another big sip, Yami gazing over to him. He watched the bottle press up against his small lips again, eyes fluttering closed. When he took his sip, his expression relished in the bitter taste of the beer, though he didn't seem too bothered by it as his small Adam's apple went down then up once he swallowed what he had drank. A red tongue then darted out to lick at slightly pink lips that looked so soft to the touch. Yami wondered what those would feel like against his own, until he shook his head a bit, dismissing the thought altogether. He quickly averted his eyes, but this time, the young man watched as Yami grasped his bear, taking yet another large gulp from his drink. The bottle pressed up against narrow looking, firm lips, Yami's eyes slipping closed as he tilted the bottle up. His expression remained the same as before, unchanging, which indicated the sour taste of beer didn't seem to bother him, his slightly larger Adam's apple going down then up two or three times. Yami set the empty bottle down as he let out a low sigh, lightly sliding his bottom lip out from his teeth when the top ones bit down before a red tongue barely poked out to lick his very, very slightly pink tinted lips. The smaller male couldn't help but stare, a very light rose color tinting his porcelain skin. Suddenly though, as the male opened his mouth to say something, he heard an irritating sound.

"Nugh...!" He grabbed his right ear, closing the same eye as Yami glanced over. The male suddenly pushed the small area in front of the opening to his ear really hard before sighing softly.

"Something wrong?" Yami finally asked, curious as to what he just did.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. My ear was just ringing so I pushed on it to make it stop; someone must be thinking about me..."

"Thinking about you?"

"It's kinda silly, but it's a superstition I have. If your ear starts ringing, someone unknowingly must be thinking about you, or if you sneeze three times in a row, someone's most likely talking about you." The male giggled a bit childishly. "Sorry, kind of kid-ish of me, but I think it's kinda funny when you think about it, you know?"

Yami unknowingly grinned, but only slightly. "I suppose so."

"Whatever it may be, that's what I like to think happens when your ear rings like that. I just think someone is thinking about me – kinda silly, huh?" He asked sort of rhetorically.

"Who knows? Maybe it was something good?"

"Possibly, but I can place a few people who might be thinking something right now." He seemed sly in saying this.

"Enemies or friends?"

"Maybe friends, or family. But again, who knows?" He chuckled softly and Yami could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

It was strange though... Yami didn't even know this man and he was already making his heart skip a beat. What in the world was going on? _That's strange... Normally anyone else I'd find attractive could never make my heart skip a beat when I don't even know this man. Could it be that I'm not fully straight, but in the middle? I mean, I find girls attractive, but I also find him stunning as well... Hang on! Pull your head out of the clouds, Yami! What are you even thinking!? You don't even know this guy! Calm down..._

However, giving it a second thought, all Yami thought of this man _**was**_ good thoughts. He had a sweet voice, and innocent demeanor, and he seemed like a very kind and caring person, though Yami could normally read people right away when he really wanted to, but it didn't take a genius to see how this man was. Despite his thoughts of protest, Yami somehow ignored them moments later... It was strange, because for some odd reason, he found the urge to ask this boy something he normally would ask someone he had known for a while or gotten to know first. He thought of asking this man out, on a date perhaps? It seemed harmless enough, though when it came to dates, Yami wasn't all that good at them... Regardless, this was something he wanted to try. The question was, how should he approach this question? He didn't want to flat out ask him – they don't even know each other. Yami was having an internal battle with himself, constantly going back and forth on whether or not he should or shouldn't ask this man out on a date... It seemed endless, though that was just how Yami's mind worked most times – always contemplating the best option only to never come up with his choice...

"So..." Said man cleared his throat and spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "...I've got a proposition for you."

"Hmm?" He hummed absently as he summoned for another beer, that was placed in front of him moments later. "What is it?" Yami asked as he went to take a drink from his new bear.

"To be my boyfriend for a week."

"Mmph!?"

Yami began to cough violently for what this man had said caught him off guard, causing him to choke on his beer. The smaller male panicked back began to rub and pat his back, cooing softly to try and calm him down. It took a couple minutes, but when Yami had finally coughed up the beer he had swallowed wrongly and calmed his panting, the male began apologizing.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I didn't mean to make you choke or throw you off..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uhhh..."

"Can you repeat the question now that I'm not choking on beer?"

"Oh, right. As I said, my proposition is to be my boyfriend for a week."

"Excuse me?"

The male looked away sheepishly, a blush coating his cheeks, but he continued. "I'm serious... I want to try and be in a relationship, which is pretend, of course. In exchange, I can pay you, along with cook, clean, any anything else you want me to do. All I'm asking is to be my pretend boyfriend for a week."

"So let me clarify this: You are asking me to be your "boyfriend" for a week, and in exchange, I allow you into my home, just like that?" Yami asked. "We are complete strangers; you realize this, yes?"

"I know, which is why we'll use the first day to get to know each other. Think about it, it's only a week and we can go separate ways after that if you want, never bringing this up again." Yami opened his mouth to comment, but Yugi held his hand up. "Before you say anything, yes, I know it's insane to just throw myself into a pretend relationship, not knowing what to expect. My friends and I made a bet and I said that if I lost I would do this, though, honestly, I probably would've done it even if I won. Point is, I wanted to have at least what seems like a real relationship. Sure, it'll be pretend, but we can act like it's real, unlike all my other ones... We could go on dates, hold hands, cuddle on the couch or the bed, not saying anything and just enjoy the other's presence... It couldn't hurt to give it a try, right? What's there to lose? All you can do is gain from this." He lowered his gaze a bit sheepishly for a moment. "I could ask someone else, sure, but to be honest, there's just something different about you... You seem like a really nice and trustworthy person. Plus you're...really hot..." He blushed as he said this, lowering his gaze again.

Yami felt his heart jump in his chest. For some reason, whenever this man blushed any shade of pink or red, he found him, well...adorable. And not to mention, this proposal seemed very enticing, why though, he did not know. It was odd... Yami seemed to trust this person yet they had never met once in his life, that he knew of, since he thought he only had hair that outrageous. Normally, people would only gawk at Yami because of his wealth or his looks, or both, never who he really was. And here was a complete stranger, saying all these kind and sweet things about him. Yami had hoped this man didn't know who he was, and when he seemed completely oblivious, he wanted to take this chance. Sure, it seemed a little risky, but what was there to lose? All there was is gain. He could finally have the chance to find out who he really is and find someone to truly love who shares in those same feelings. The more he thought over the proposal he was offered, the more he wanted to give it a try. He could finally have his chance to make someone love him for who he really was, for his character, not his title, wealth, or fame. It all seemed kinda funny considering he was just debating on whether or not he should ask him out on a date, and yet, here this man was, asking to be his pretend boyfriend for a week. He didn't even have to ask because it was done for him practically, but his answer was different. He was leaning more and more one way, liking the idea the more he pondered over it.

"Well then, when do we start?" Yami asked in his deep, baritone voice after taking a large gulp from his beer.

The male's head darted over, surprise now dawning his beautiful face, which made Yami smirk as he set his beverage back down.

"Wha... Do...do you mean it?" His eyes lit up with hope, beaming with joy.

Yami chuckled lowly, sending a chill down the other male's spine for some unknown reason. It was like velvet; Yami's voice was just so smooth, deep, and sexy - it could drive anyone nuts. "I would not have asked if I did not mean it. So..." He turned on his stool to face the male before him. "I ask again, when do we start?"

A blush and smile grew on the man's face, as Yami secretly hoped would happen, watching as he beamed like a child before he finally spoke. "Really? Well, um...whenever you want is fine."

"Whenever, you say? Hmm..." Yami smirked, pondering that thought. "Well I would have to make a phone call, but I believe Sunday would be a good day, wouldn't you agree?"

"This Sunday?"

Yami nodded as he gestured with his hand. "Why wait? I shall just give you my address and phone number and you can come on over."

"Do you have a specific time?"

"Whenever you wish will do." He replied. "I will leave it up to you to decide on when you wish to come over."

The male nodded. "Okay. Sounds perfect to me!" That smile had remained upon his face, which made Yami glad. He enjoyed seeing that smile because it made him look so sweet and innocent, whether that be the case or not, he would find out.

The two sat and finished their drinks, often sharing glances and grins before going to head out. Yami had taken a pen out from his pocket (because you never know) and wrote both his cell number and address on the male's palm. After clicking the back, Yami stuffed the pen back into his pocket, but before the boy could leave, he pulled that hand he still had a hold on back. The male looked at him in confusion as Yami spoke up.

"Might I know your name before you make your leave?" He asked, the male suddenly blushing in embarrassment at forgetting. "It would be awfully rude of me to let you into my home without knowing your name at least." The man was blushing a positively beautiful shade of rose red, which made Yami smile again. God, how he loved seeing that blush dawn his adorable face... It made him look so innocent.

"Right, I'm sorry. It was rude of _**me**_ to not have introduced myself earlier. But my name is Yugi, Yugi Moto."

"Yugi..." Yami let it dance along his tongue as he spoke the name, finding he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "Game." He noted. "So then I would have to assume you're very good at games, yes?"

"Yup! I love games! I'm really good at them!"

"Well then, Yugi, my name is Atem, Yami Atem."

"Yami... Like "darkness"?" He asked.

Yami chuckled slyly. "Yes, darkness. Maybe you should've thought twice about who you asked to move in with for the next week." He teased, but Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"No, I trust you."

"Very well then, I shall expect to see you on Sunday?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

Another smirked played on Yami's lips as he leaned in close to Yugi, purring in his ear. " _Goodnight, Yugi_." He then stepped away and made his leave, leaving a flushed Yugi happy and a bit dazed. Oh, how he just loved Yami's deep, velvety, baritone voice when it purred like that in his ear. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard him speak like that.

Finally though, things were starting to look up for Yami Atem. He was going to do any and everything to swoon Yugi and claim him as his own, if he doesn't get in his own way, that is...


	2. Surprise Visit

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hey guys! Me again! Hope you liked the first chapter because it was kinda long... Oh well! No harm done, right? Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Starting Slow**

* * *

 _ **Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

" _Kaiba Corp, Mokuba Kaiba speaking._ " A boy answered.

"Hello, Mokuba, it's me, Yami."

" _Oh, hi, Yami! Did you want to talk to Seto?_ "

"Yes. Could you put him on, please?"

" _Sure thing!_ " He said, talking again, but it was distant. " _Hey, Seto! Yami's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!_ "

" _I'll patch him through._ "

" _He's gonna pick up on the other line._ "

"Thank you, Mokuba."

" _No problem. See ya, Yami!_ " The line then switched.

" _You wanted to talk to me?_ "

"I did."

" _Is it important?_ "

"I think I'll take you up on your offer from yesterday." He smirked slightly.

Yami knew Seto was smirking on the other line due to his amused tone. " _Really now? I offer it to you yesterday and you refuse. You call me today and accept. So tell me, cousin, what changed all of a sudden?_ "

"Let's just say I've found something to do, if you'll grant me that week's vacation, that is."

" _Take it._ "

"I'm sorry?"

" _You heard me. I said take it. In fact, take two weeks._ "

"Whoa! Settle down, Seto! I said I would take the week, not—"

" _Nonsense, I insist. Besides, you've practically been drowning yourself in your work lately so you could use some time off. Like I said, I insist, and I won't take "no" for an answer._ "

Yami sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't change Seto's mind once it was set. "Are you really trying _**that**_ hard to get rid of me?"

" _No, but you need a damn vacation and every time I've offered it, you kept refusing. Get the picture now?_ "

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, two weeks then?"

Seto seemed proud of himself, realizing he had won the argument, very easily too at that. " _Yes, two weeks, and I don't want to see you back in this building until then, got it? I'll make sure you don't come back until your time is up._ "

Yami chuckled. "Very well... I will see you in two week then."

" _I hope not sooner._ " Seto chuckled this time. " _Until then, Yami._ "

"Yes, until then, Seto." The two then disconnected.

 _That was quite easier than I thought it would be..._ Yami thought. _But maybe Seto's right... I have been trying to drown myself in the work and always refused his offers to take time off... Never saw a point in it, until now, I suppose..._

Yami set his phone down and looked around his large apartment – that looked more like a small home – and thought maybe he should straighten things up. Normally, Yami was a very clean person, but it couldn't hurt to tidy things up a bit before Yugi shows up tomorrow. He looked around the apartment. Kitchen was fine... Bathroom? Maybe a little couldn't hurt. After changing into a pair of faded out jeans and a T-shirt that said "I look good, but only from the back," he got to work and it took about half an hour to clean both bathrooms – since there was one in his bedroom. But next came the bedroom. He looked around and noticed this was one room in the apartment he didn't necessarily clean very often. He grabbed all the clothes that were scattered around the floor and in the hamper and started a load of laundry. His clothes would be done washing within the hour, so now he had to find something else to occupy himself with, so he started dusting because you never know. He got some wood polisher and a cloth, shining every piece he could find made of wood. Then he got some glass cleaner and started cleaning all the glass in the house, including the mirrors. However, as Yami cleaned, he suddenly froze while working on one of the mirrors. He nearly dropped what was in his hand when a certain image flashed in his mind. Tensing his grip, Yami nearly pressed the sprayer on the bottle. He had to set down the items and quickly splash water on his face.

 _No! You are_ _ **not**_ _going to think about that! It was nothing!_ He tried to convince himself of those words, but it all seemed in vain.

With each task of cleaning the apartment he tried to occupy himself with, nothing could tear him away from that vivid dream he'd had last night. You see, when Yami got home, he took a shower, had another drink while watching TV then went to sleep. How wrong he was to do so... That dream he had felt so real and he hated that fact. How could he be so vile as to have a dream such as that!? It was insanity! That dream Yami had was starring him...and Yugi...in his bed. Both were stripped of clothing with Yugi underneath him, rosy red flushing his beautiful face and his kiss swollen lips parted slightly, panting softly. Large, violet eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust and his porcelain skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as he practically begged Yami to take him. And take he did, hard and fast. But when Yami awoke, not only did he feel mortified by said dream that was extremely vivid, but he had awoken in a cold sweat with a damn erection. He felt so horrified and disgusted with himself. How could he have such a dream when he barely Yugi that night? It was beyond him... He let out a sigh and went into the kitchen to make some coffee since he hadn't had any that day yet, though it was nearing noon almost, not that he cared anyway. As he waited for the coffee, Yami heard his washing machine go off. He had a bit before the coffee would be done so he went to go put the clothes in the dryer. Once in and the dryer was going, Yami went back to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and fixing it the way he liked. As he sipped his beverage, Yami sat down at the table, letting his mind wander to Yugi.

Yugi... How sweet he was with his beautiful face, nice, slender body, perfect porcelain skin, and innocent trust... But Yami put his face in his hand, groaning softly. He had to get his mind away from that dream, but that's not exactly easy when it was about a panting, lustful Yugi begging to be taken. By the gods... Yami had to distract himself with something... He quickly downed the cup of coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher before going upstairs to try and clean something else. The spiky haired man was determined to make this work and steer his mind far away from the idea of taking Yugi. The question was, how? Yami sighed heavily and went to go straighten up the extra room he had in case Yugi would want to sleep in that one since there were many things in it he hadn't put away yet. But suddenly...

 _ **Ding Dong!**_

"Ehh?" He turned in the general direction.

Could it be Seto coming to check up on him? Or maybe it was Marik and Bakura coming to bother him... Either way, he didn't seem happy about it... Come to think of it, didn't have to stop by the company anyway to drop off his rent money to Seto? He'd always told Yami he'd take care of it, but he was persistent and said he'd pay himself. The price was reasonable, considering how much he got paid, including his paid vacation that Seto insisted on. He'd have to go take some money out, or write a check... Wait, where was his checkbook? _Shit..._ Yami thought. _I forgot I left it in my office, and Seto sure as hell won't let me back in to go get it... I'll just go take some money out, unless that's him now... Shit!_

 _ **Ding Dong!**_

"Shit..."

Yami practically ran down the stairs, heading for the door, until he tripped on the step leading up to the door. A loud _**'thud'**_ was heard when he landed. " _Oww_..." He muttered as he stood up, rubbing the side of his head.

Yami opened the door and got ready to rip whoever was behind it a new one, until he froze. There at his doorstep was Yugi Moto himself, looking as innocent and adorable as ever. And damn, did he look handsome! Yugi was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and white sweater, a large bag on his shoulder. He smiled cutely, Yami still rubbing his head.

"Hi there!" He smiled. "Sorry to show up a day early, and I didn't want to intrude, but I was just so excited, I couldn't wait. My bag had already been packed last night, but I just couldn't sit around all day, and I know I should've called, but I thought I could surprise you. So...surprise?"

Yami suddenly chuckled. "Surprise, indeed."

Yugi then noticed Yami rubbing his head. "Are you okay? I heard something and you're rubbing your head, so..."

"I'm alright, but I fell in my rush to get to the door and sort of hit my head..."

"Will you be okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami nodded with a warm smile. "Yes, but I should put some ice on my head..."

"May I help?"

"Oh, um, of course." He said as he allowed Yugi in.

Yugi slipped his shoes off as Yami took his bag. "I'll go put this away for you."

"Wow... It's so big in here..." Yugi said in awe. "Oh, and thank you."

"I have a spare room if you would like to—" Yugi shook his head.

"We're supposed to be boyfriends, remember? That was the deal."

"Very well... I will put your bag in my room then."

"And I'll get you some ice for your head." Yugi said before Yami made his way up the steps.

After putting Yugi's bag in his room, he headed back downstairs where Yugi had stepped out of the kitchen, holding a bag of ice that was wrapped in a towel. It was then Yami began to feel a bit woozy as he quickly grabbed onto something to try and steady himself. His vision swam for a moment as Yugi was instantly at his side. "Come sit down. You're getting dizzy." Yugi said as he helped him sit down at the table before grabbing the towel with the bag of ice. "Where did you hit your head at?"

"The right side." He replied.

Yugi nodded and gently placed the ice on the spot Yami pointed to, but the elder man flinched slightly when the ice made contact with the new bump on his head. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Yami shook his head. "No, not at all. Just sensitive, I suppose."

"Yeah, I assumed it might be..." He said as he sat down next to Yami. "I didn't know you lived in such a huge apartment."

"It was my cousin's idea... I refused to live in his manor, so instead, he insisted on getting me this large apartment instead."

"Would you mind if I asked who your cousin is?"

"His name is Seto Kaiba, and his little brother's name is Mokuba Kaiba."

"I didn't know you knew the CEO of Kaiba Corp, but then again, how would I? Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you this last night, and please don't get offended, but when you said your name was Yami Atem, did you mean you were the King of Games?"

Yami nodded. "Sadly, yes... Though I was hoping you didn't know that..." He said aloud.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind, just wondering."

"Hmm?" Yami perked up. "You...don't?"

Yugi shook his head. "Course not. Sure, I think it's really cool you're the King of Games, but I really don't mind. I just wanted to confirm my assumption, that's all. And before you ask, even if I had known, I still wouldn't have minded. I'm not like most people because I look for character in a person, not for what they have or what they're known for."

Yami gave a sigh of relief. "That's good..."

"By that sigh, I'd have to guess you get that a lot, huh? A bunch of people gawking because of your status?"

"You'd be correct. But how _**would**_ you know that?"

"My grandfather owns a really famous game shop, and since I'm his grandson and so good with games, Duel Monsters included, I get that sorta thing a lot too... And I've won many Duel Tournaments, so I'm always recognized from time to time as well."

"At least I'm not alone on that subject..."

"Don't worry, I know what it feels like too." He smiled. "Feeling any better though?"

Yami nodded as he set the ice down. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"The swelling must've gone down then, which is a good sign. But can you see clearly? Or do you feel dizzy?"

"I feel fine now."

"Good!" Yugi smiled wider. "It's really nice in here too..." He commented.

"I had just been tidying things up, though I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"Yeah, sorry about that again..."

"Not to worry. The only other thing I had to do today was go out shopping and make a quick stop to drop something off."

"I can pay for the food."

"Yugi, I couldn't ask you to—"

"Nope! I said I would, remember? It was part of our agreement. I'll get the food."

"If you insist."

"And I do."

"Very well then. If you're ready, we can go on ahead to the store now."

"Sure."

Yami stood up from the table and went to grab his phone and wallet before slipping his shoes on, Yugi doing the same. Once ready, the two men left the apartment and headed down to Yami's crimson red Ford Mustang – yet another thing Seto insisted on. "Before you ask, this car was also my cousin's idea. I kept refusing, but he simply would not take "no" for an answer."

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Besides, it really is a nice car."

The two climbed in as Yami started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot as they took off. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the store as the two got out of the car. Once inside, Yugi grabbed a basket, which Yami whisked from his hands. "Since you're paying, after you insisted, the least you could let me do is carry the basket for you like a gentlemen?"

Yugi giggled. "Okay, but only if you insist."

"Indeed I do." He smirked.

They wandered through the store, grabbing all the items they would need, such as rice, spices, vegetables, etc... Yami insisted that Yugi make sure he had everything he would require before they were to check out. Yugi agreed to this, and when their basket was practically overflowing, Yugi agreed that he had everything he would need. "Okay, I've got everything." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well. While you go pay for the groceries, I'm going to run a quick errand. I should return in about ten minutes or so, maybe less."

"Well I'm pretty sure I can handle going up to the cashier by myself."

"If you say so. Try not to miss me too much." Yami winked.

"Don't worry, I don't think that's possible." Yugi smirked as the two went their separate ways.

Yami went to an ATM to draw out the money he needed, putting it in an envelope. After sealing the envelope, Yami wrote down Seto's name on the front before putting it in his back pocket. He was right though, considering it was difficult to miss Yugi when he'd be right back. However, upon his return, he was surprised to see Yugi bowing and apologizing to the cashier. The woman kept saying that it was okay when she looked up to see Yami as she smiled, trying to get Yugi's attention.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked.

Yugi quickly turned, tears dawning his face. "Yami, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?"

"He had forgotten his wallet and was unsure when you would return." The woman explained. "But I told him not to worry and that he should calm down since I knew you would be back shortly."

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, don't worry, I can take care of this, okay?"

He just hung his head, using his sleeves to wipe his face. After paying though, the two men grabbed the bags, ready to make their leave. "Are you two brothers by chance?" The cashier asked.

"Oh, no, just a strange coincidence actually." Yami answered.

"Well, just thought I might ask since you both look so similar. Anyways, have a nice day, and please don't worry about forgetting your wallet, okay?" She said to Yugi.

Yami led him out as they put the groceries in the trunk and climbed in the car, but Yugi was silent for some time, which worried the elder male a bit. "Yugi, are you still upset about—"

"I'm really sorry!" He blurted. "I know I told you that I would pay and then I had to go and forget my wallet! But I was 100% sure I had remembered it! Oh, I'm so embarrassed..." He buried his face in the sleeves of his sweater.

Yami had parked the car, for they had reached their destination, the taller double placing a hand on Yugi's leg. "Yugi, look at me."

He reluctantly raised his head, tears brimming the corners of his violet eyes. "It was an accident, okay? Yes, I paid for the groceries when you said you would, but it's alright. I have way more money than I know what to do with, so this was no big deal. So you forgot your wallet, but everyone does once in a while, right? There will be plenty of other days to come, so please don't worry about it and don't cry, alright?" He used his thumb to wipe the stray tears that had slipped out of his eyes.

"Sorry... I just wanted to keep my promise to you and I couldn't... I guess I'm just mad at myself for not making sure I had my wallet... But there will be more days to come so I should just let it go..."

Yami smiled warmly. "Exactly. Now come on, I have something to drop off and then we may head home."

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes and face again before climbing out of the car, staying close to Yami's side. The smaller male looked up, gasping in awe. "Wow... I've never actually been inside Kaiba Corp before..."

"And knowing my cousin, he merely made that idle threat earlier so I would stay away. But he forgets that he doesn't scare me." Yami chuckled at this.

The two approached the door as Yami held up his ID. "I'm merely here to give Seto something, that is all."

The men in front of the door nodded and let him through. "I shouldn't be long, though if I'm not out in 30 minutes, then come find me."

"Will do, Mr. Atem." The two then went inside, Yugi gasping again, but he made sure to stay close to Yami since he didn't want to get lost and he knew where they were going.

They entered an elevator as Yami pressed a button, heading for the top floor. "We're going to the top?" Yugi asked.

He nodded. "Not my first choice, but that was where Kaiba wanted his office... At least you'll get to meet him and his little brother. But I warn you, Kaiba can be a bit...rash sometimes, but I'll make sure he doesn't say anything hurtful to you otherwise he'll have to deal with me."

Yugi giggled cutely. "No worries. I think I can handle one person. I mean, I deal with Tristan and Joey all the time; they're friends of mine, if you were wondering. I'll have you meet them sometime, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

 _ **Ding!**_

"Hmm? Looks like we're at the top."

The doors slid open as the two men stepped out, heading for the door at the end of the hall. Yugi looked around, admiring the white and light blue walls along with silver figures of Seto's favorite Duel Monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which he had the statues placed by the door to his office. Yami knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a man with short, chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes sat at the desk in the center of the room, near the glass windows, which was basically the wall behind him. He looked up and didn't seem too happy with Yami upon seeing the spiky haired man. "I thought I told you not to come back for two weeks?"

"I'm not here to work, I'm here to drop something off, that's all."

"Hmm? Like what?"

Yami reached into his back pocket and set the envelope down on his desk. "The rent, remember?"

Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought I said I would take care of it until you came back?"

"No, you never mentioned this."

"Oh..." Seto rubbed his face for a moment. "Right, well... I'll handle it next month then, alright?"

"If you insist."

"Just like that vacation, which you _**should**_ be on right now and _**not**_ here."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"And who's this? I thought you didn't have a brother."

"I don't, but he's staying with me. And him looking like me is mere coincidence."

"Oh..." Seto then smirked. "Ohhh... So _**this**_ is why you wanted the vacation, is it?"

Yugi flushed, Yami rolling his eyes. "If you must know, yes, this is why I asked for the vacation."

"Well, what's his name, or are you gonna make me ask him?"

"Yugi. His name is Yugi Moto."

"I see... Well, Yugi, I'm Seto Kaiba." He then remembered something as he paged someone with the phone on his desk. "Martha, would you send my brother in here, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Moments later, the door opened and a boy with shaggy jet black hair and dark blue eyes came in, going up to his brother. "You called for me, Seto?"

"Hello, Mokuba." Yami greeted.

"Oh, hi, Yami! Hmm?" He noticed Yugi. "Is he your brother?"

"No, but he's staying with me. Go on, you can introduce yourself, he won't bite." He gently pushed Yugi forward.

"Uh, hi, my name is Yugi Moto."

"Hi, Yugi! I'm Seto's little brother, Mokuba! Nice to meet ya!"

Yugi smiled. "You too."

"Well, if that's all, you should be going then because you're not allowed back for another two weeks."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll be on my way then. Goodbye, Seto, Mokuba."

"Bye, Yami! Bye, Yugi!" Mokuba smiled as the two headed for the door.

"Farewell, cousin." Seto said with a smirk, which Yami returned as the two exited the room.


	3. Know Me, Know You

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Well, well, it's that time again. Time for another chapter, that is! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Know Me, Know You**

* * *

When the two had returned to Yami's apartment, he unlocked the door, Yugi heading for the kitchen. "Where should I put these?"

"Anywhere, really. Wherever you see fit."

"Okay. And I'm cooking dinner while you sit down and relax, got it?"

"Pardon? Wouldn't you like me to—"

"Nope! You're going to sit down and I'm going to cook!" He said a bit sternly.

Yami then decided to tease the young man as he walked up to him. With hands in his pockets, the elder male leaned over a bit so he was face to face with Yugi, looking straight into those large violet eyes of his. "You want me, who lives here, to not do what I wish? Well, I'm sorry but since I do live here, I am allowed to do what I wish, and what I wish to do is help you by putting everything away. Am I not allowed to do this?" Yugi's eyes fell for a moment, Yami chuckling as he left a light kiss upon Yugi's petite nose before standing up straight, ruffling the man's hair. "I am merely playing, Yugi. Just tell me what you need and I will leave it out for you, alright?"

Yugi nodded, a light grin gracing his beautiful face. He told Yami what he would need out before going to work on cooking. Once everything Yugi didn't need was put away, Yami went and sat down at the table, watching as Yugi worked. He was silent, seeming distant though, which pondered Yami. Why did he seem so distant all of a sudden? Was that just in his nature? Yami didn't want to ask otherwise he might close Yugi up more than he already is. Yugi seemed very outgoing, but maybe because he didn't want to upset Yami – not that he could – that he was so silent, almost like an obedient servant rather than an affectionate lover, though they were only pretending. And yet, somehow, it felt real... Comforting Yugi when he felt hurt, making Yami smile with his adorable blushes and cute giggles, and teasing Yugi to give him that beautiful blush only seemed to make things feel more real. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was pretend, something Yami intended to change, hopefully. But while lost in his train of thought, something dawned upon him.

"Yugi?" He spoke up. "I never asked, but how old are you, out of mere curiosity?"

There was no reply, but Yugi had slowed down in his work, indicating he had acknowledged the question.

"Very well then. I supposed I shall have to guess if you don't wish to reply?" Still no answer, Yami feeling he should sound playful with his guess. "Let me see... Hmm... Innocent demeanor, large, open eyes, a small, slender stature, youthful, round face. If I were to guess, I would say you were around eighteen, maybe nineteen? Am I close?"

No answer, but this time, Yugi turned a bit to look back at Yami, indicating he had gotten through to him, if only a little. "You think I'm innocent?"

"I wouldn't say I think of you as innocent, though you do look it, but who am I to judge? However, what I do see is a kind, caring, and tenderhearted young man with gorgeous eyes and a beautiful face, who I am lucky to have the company of and – who right now – isn't smiling that wonderful grin that brightens his attitude. And here I am, sitting here, wondering what I can do to bring that lovely smile back to his face?"

A rose pink color adorned Yugi's pale skin as a small, but bashful smile curved on his slightly pink lips. "You really think all of that of me?" He asked, seeming grateful, but still sheepish.

"Of course," Yami answered. "I am not one to tell a lie. I say what I mean because you deserve the truth."

Yugi's smile grew, indicating he had brightened up. "Thank you, Yami. No one has ever said what you have to me before, and even then, it's very rare..."

"You are most welcome, Yugi." He said as Yugi continued on his current task, that blush and adorable smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, and I'm 23, by the way, to answer your question." Yugi spoke up after a few moments.

Yami seemed surprised. "You're only three years younger than I am? How unexpected."

"Would you have preferred it if I was eighteen?" Yami felt like he was teasing him with that sly grin he grew.

"Oh, no, I did not intend it like that! I was merely saying it was unexpected that you look much younger than you actually are..." Yami face palmed himself. "Oh dear... I believe I had said too much..."

Yugi suddenly laughed cutely. "No, you didn't. But thank you though. I'm always told I look younger than I really am."

"It just means you're very youthful." Yami said, a very light dusty pink adorning his face now, which made Yugi smile.

"Yes, I know. Honestly, I thought you were around my age too." He said a bit bashfully.

"Really now? Well I'm 26-years-old to confirm."

"Like I said, I thought you were around 23 - 24, something like that, but it looks like I wasn't too far off."

"Yes, many have told me I sometimes look younger than I actually am, but really it's when I smile, from what they've told me at least."

"Well they're not wrong. You should smile more – it looks much better on you." Yugi giggled softly before returning to his work.

Yugi seemed comfortable now – probably because of what Yami had said to him, causing him to relax. He seemed to not be used to being complimented in such a way, which was strange for Yami to try and comprehend. He couldn't understand how someone _**couldn't**_ compliment this beautiful young man. How could you not? He had it all, or at least in Yami's eyes, he did. He had a kind, caring, and tenderhearted attitude, adorable eyes that were to die for, an innocent enough demeanor about him, and a smile that could light up any room in an instant. So it just puzzled the elder man on why he wouldn't get complimented like this more often? Well, that would soon change, and Yami would sure as hell ensure it. Suddenly though, when dinner was finally prepared, both ate in silence. It had consisted of rice noodles, fried vegetables, and a homemade hot sauce Yugi made himself, seeming rather proud of that. Everything look absolutely delicious – even Yami said so, in which he received a "thank you" in return. A silence had soon fell upon them though as they ate, but neither of them seemed to mind. They would often share glances and small grins with each other, just enjoying the other's presence. When dinner had soon ended though, Yami had shooed the younger male out of the kitchen, saying he would take the dishes. Yugi protested, of course, saying he wanted to clean the mess he made, but Yami refused, insisting he do them so Yugi could relax. He pouted for a moment, Yami laughing and ruffling his hair, before telling him to go relax. Yugi finally agreed and went to sit on the couch, turning the TV on, though he absentmindedly watched it. Once finished with the dishes though, Yami let out a sigh and went up to his large, soft plush, black couch, leaning over the back next to Yugi, who looked up and gave a smile.

"Finished?"

"I am, but I'm going to go take a quick shower. You're welcome to look around the apartment if you wish. Your bag is in my room, which is the last one at the end of the hall upstairs to your left."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No worries. Now then, I shall return shortly, but again, you may look around, get to know your surroundings." He then headed off upstairs to the master bath in his bedroom.

He closed the door, but left it cracked so he could still hear if Yugi needed him before turning the water on. As he waited for the water to heat up, Yami stripped out of his clothes and put them in the basket, setting a towel down on the counter before getting in. When the warm water hit his back, the spiky haired male let out a long sigh. For once, he felt like he could relax... It was strange, but knowing Yugi was there with him seemed to ease his mind, knowing he wouldn't be alone. That dream that had plagued his mind returned, but only for a short moment as he merely brushed it away this time, knowing he wanted to take things slow with Yugi if he were to try and make a real relationship with the boy. How badly – almost desperately – he wanted this to work, but in due time, he would get his wish. He _**would**_ make this work.

As Yami was in the shower, Yugi got up from the couch and went to go look around as Yami had offered. He had already seen the living room and the kitchen, but there was more. He went further downstairs, finding another room, but to his surprise, it was one dedicated to games, all kinds of them. Whether it be regular games or Duel Monsters, it was all there. Yugi examined the room when he went further inside, seeing a couple trophies on some shelves with Yami's name engraved on them – they were from the dueling tournaments he had won over the past couple of years. There was Duel Disk on a shelf next to the trophies, and next to that, a dueling deck in a glass casing. Glancing back, Yugi carefully opened the casing and pulled the deck out. He flipped it around, seeing the Dark Magician card on bottom – one Yugi also had as well. Not wanting the mess up the cards though, he placed the deck back and closed the glass casing, making sure it looked as it first did when he saw it. Yugi exited the room and went up the stairs, his bare feet padding against the smooth wood of the stairs until they reached more soft, pure white carpet, like the one downstairs. He thought he might check out that guest room Yami had spoke of before as he went down the right end of the hall. There was only one room on this side, indicating this was the one he was seeking. He pushed the cracked door open and flicked on the light, giggling softly at what he found. It was scattered with many random things, like clothing, or strange objects; Yami hadn't had time to clean this room. But even though things were all over the room, they were still neat, meaning his host just hadn't put everything away before Yugi had arrived, and he didn't mind. It was neat, yet scattered at the same time.

He flicked the light off and closed the door a bit, leaving it cracked before heading down the other end of the hall. He peeked in at the bathroom, finding it to be rather spacious. It had all the usual things a bathroom did with a wide tub, a stand up shower, and basically everything else bathrooms had. Flicking that light off, Yugi headed for the final room – Yami's room. The lamps in the room were already on, indicating that was how you turned lights on in this room rather than a traditional light, all thanks to Seto. This room was absolutely stunning, Yugi gasping softly in awe. The walls were a deep, crimson red color trimmed with black and gold, which matched the sheets and pillows of the large, pillow top, king sized bed. There was a wide dresser made of Cherrywood in front of the king sized bed, a flat screen television mounted on the wall above it. The satellite TV box was on the dresser with a couple remotes along with a DVD player next to the satellite box. In the center of the dresser, however, was a glass door, all sorts of movies contained inside. There was also a book shelf at the left of the bed, filled with many books and Egyptian figures. A large window was at the right with black curtains covering it, bedside tables at both sides where two lamps stood, the other two being stand up ones that were near the dresser and TV, one on either side. Yugi traveled further into the room, looking at the bookshelf to see different types of books. He looked at the spines, reading some of the titles. Some he knew while others, he didn't, but it still fascinated him either way. A small smile graced his face as he examined the books, when he stood back up to see the Egyptian figures. There were different types as he merely stared at them, finding them rather interesting in shape.

"Fascinating, aren't they?"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin as he gasped, whipping his head around to see Yami leaning against the wall. The younger male blushed a shade of red when he noticed Yami wearing nothing but a towel, as well as his muscular body that he couldn't stop staring at until he forced his eyes to trail away.

Yami chuckled. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's fine, but, yes, I was looking at these figures. Sorry, but I was wandering around and ended up in your room. I didn't mean to intrude, if I was..."

"Nonsense. I was the one who offered you to look around, so you need not apologize for anything. Though, I see you were looking at my books and figures."

"Yes," He answered. "Some of these books I've either read or heard of, but others, I haven't, though they seem interesting, and these figures are just so fascinating too."

Yami chuckled. "Both my father and grandfather went on many expeditions, and on each one, they would bring me back something they found. Each figure is from somewhere new and different, so I've always kept these figures as a reminder of them."

"As a reminder?" Yugi didn't want to pry, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"My parents passed away when I was about nine or ten, whereas my grandfather passed away when I was fourteen, which is why I've always kept these figures, so I'll never forget them."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up something like that." He apologized as his gazed trailed away again.

"No, it's alright." Yami reassured. "Yugi, look at me." The boy did as he was instructed as the elder man walked over to him, lifting his chin a bit. "You did not know, and quite honestly, I feel very comfortable telling you. It does not bother me anymore, so please don't feel discouraged all because you weren't aware and were curious. Quite honestly, I'm glad you asked."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"Because normally I don't wish to share such things with people, other than my two cousins. However, when I'm around you, for some reason, I feel like I can tell you anything, and besides, we still have to get to know each other, remember?"

"Yes, I know. I just felt bad bringing up your past..."

"Not to worry, I have moved on from it. Now then, I will meet you downstairs in a couple minutes, but I need to get dressed and then we can talk, alright?"

Yugi nodded with a grin. "Okay, but don't keep me waiting too long." He giggled before heading back downstairs, taking some pajamas with him.

* * *

Yami came downstairs wearing a pair of dark blue night pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He took Yugi's clothing, since he had changed, and put them upstairs, but when he came back down, he noticed Yugi was wearing a pair of flannel pants and a white T-shirt that was a bit large on him, not that Yami minded. He sat down on the couch next to Yugi as they began to talk, trying to get to know each other, which was actually fairly easy. For some reason, even though they only met yesterday at that bar, they already seemed very comfortable around one another, talking about anything that came to mind. Hobbies, interest, hopes, dreams, everything... Yami also learned the reason for Yugi's behavior earlier was because he only wanted to please, something he had become accustomed to doing.

"About earlier, when I wasn't really talking, it wasn't because of anything you did, I'm just used to doing as I'm told, no questions asked." He explained. "You see, my parents want everything done in a timely fashion without a hassle, so I guess I was just used to doing it with them, I unknowingly must've done it with you too..."

"You need not worry, Yugi. I was worried because you had suddenly become quiet, but now I know the reason as to why you did it. But just know I will not judge you. You are allowed to be yourself around me."

"Yeah, I know, just force of habit, I guess..."

"You'll grow out of that in no time." Yami said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

"Yes, but anyway, you said you wanted to be a writer someday. correct?"

"Oh, yes, I do, but it's kind of a work in progress..."

"Have you written anything yet?"

"I've started something and I'm a few chapters in, but I haven't had to the chance to type it yet..."

"Would it be alright if I read what you have?"

"Oh, um, sure. It's in my bag, so I'll go and get it." He then got up and went upstairs, returning a minute or two later as he sat back down, handing a purple notebook to Yami. "Here. Well, I guess you could say it's about this, our experience, but I didn't want to continue until I – err, we got further along in this "relationship," well, pretend one... I've written I think two or three chapters so far, but you can read for yourself..." He seemed shy about his work. Yugi wasn't used to people wanting to read his work, so he was a bit surprised when Yami asked to read what he had written so far. He wasn't offended, just shocked someone wanted to read his work.

There was a long silence, Yugi absentmindedly watching the TV that played softly in the background, but he would often glance over to Yami. He noticed a small smile on his face while his cheek rested on his palm. Suddenly though, the silence was broken when Yami closed the notebook and set it down on the coffee table. "That's very good, Yugi." He said.

"R-really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Like I said, I kinda based it off of this, what we're doing, but I didn't want to continue it yet until we got, you know, further..."

"Well when you do decide to continue it, I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Thank you, Yami..." He said bashfully, a light blush gracing his pale skin, making him look even more adorable.

The two continued talking for the next few hours until Yami had finally given a long yawn. Both then agreed to call it a night, considering it was well past midnight. After turning off everything, they headed upstairs to Yami's room, but when they got there, the host glanced back to see Yugi shyly standing by the door, a lovely blush coating his cheeks. "Are you going to stand there all night or would you like to come join me?" A light smirk played on his lips when Yugi blushed harder at the comment.

Not having any of that, Yami walked over to Yugi and took his hand, guiding him over to the bed, but he could feel the younger male's hand trembling a bit due to nervousness. "You need not be nervous, Yugi. We are only going to sleep."

"I know, but..." He stiffened a bit. "...It's just that you're so handsome and I feel kinda bad for having to sleep in the same bed..."

"It's like you said, we are supposed to be a couple, remember?" Yugi blushed, remembering his comment from earlier. "It's alright, Yugi. I will not do anything, I promise, but you need to relax."

Yugi nodded as the two climbed on the bed and got under the covers. A comfortable silence fell upon them as the two lay on their sides to gaze at each other. In that moment, Yami thought yet again how truly he was to be in the presence of someone as kind and gentle as Yugi. He still felt like he was dreaming, yet at the same time, he knew it was real. How lucky was he to get to spend an entire week with a beautiful creature such as Yugi? It was beyond him, but he didn't care... All he truly wanted was to make this pretend relationship so much more, but in due time. He knew he couldn't push things, especially considering how shy Yugi was to this whole idea now that he actually followed through with it.

"You're smiling..." Yugi said with a light grin, breaking the silence between them.

"Am I?" Yugi nodded. "Guess I am... You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "No... I like it. It looks better on you..."

"As does yours."

Yugi smiled a bit wider. "You should wear it more often. It makes you look so peaceful and happy."

"Does it now?"

He nodded before letting out a soft, but cute yawn. "We should get some rest. We have another day ahead of us." Yami said.

"Together..." Yugi added before letting his eyes slip closed. His breathing evened out and he was soon fast asleep, a very small smile gracing that beautiful face of his.

" _Together_..." Yami muttered as his eyes fell closed, soon being lulled to sleep by Yugi's soft breathing.


	4. Sakura Trees

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hi again! I hope all of you are enjoying what I have so far, though it's not much... But I've been getting a lot of positive feedback so here I am again, ready for another chapter! So here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sakura Trees**

* * *

Yami laid there in his king sized bed, blissfully dreaming away as he was completely unaware of the position he might soon find himself in. The spiky haired male lay on his back, but what he was oblivious to was little Yugi, who was cuddled up against him, his head resting in his chest with Yami's arm loosely around his waist. The minutes passed before one of them stirred, that one being Yugi. He mused softly as his eyes slipped open, realizing how warm he felt. His tired violet eyes trailed up, a light smile gracing his beautiful face upon seeing himself with Yami's arm around him, though his host was still fast asleep. He couldn't help how peaceful Yami looked when he slept, and it warmed his heart to see him this way. He glanced around before placing a very light kiss upon Yami's cheek. The elder male then twitched before a small grin dawned his face, making Yugi blush slightly as he silently giggled. Then, doing his best not to wake Yami, he slowly slipped out of the loose grasp he was in and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, wanting to surprise Yami by making him breakfast. He quickly got to work by starting a pot of coffee before deciding on what to make. The younger male pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers, deciding to make waffles when he noticed the waffle maker he stumbled upon in the kitchen. It looked brand new, like it had only been used a couple times, so what better time to use it then now? Yugi smiled to himself and grabbed a large bowl to make the batter as he quietly got to work, that small grin never leaving his lovely face.

Meanwhile, more time had passed before Yami finally stirred, his eyes slipping open, but he felt cold for some reason. He pushed himself to sit up, rubbing an eye with one hand while the other was placed on the bed. Yami then gazed around, sighing softly, but sadly at feeling like it was all just a dream, until he noticed something. The spot next to him was still warm, and not only that, he felt something on his face. The spiky haired male lifted his hand to touch his cheek, realizing something was different, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was barely there, but he still felt it. Had someone kissed his cheek while he was still asleep? Could it not have been a dream? He had to find out as Yami slid out of bed and let his feet touch the soft carpet, his quiet footsteps heading for the stairs. Once out of his room, he instantly smelt something absolutely delicious and so, following his senses, he kept on that scent, trying to find the source. Downstairs... His bare feet padded against the smooth wood of the steps, the scent getting stronger with each step. He knew he was close. Then, when Yami peeked into the kitchen, his eyes lit up, realizing he hadn't been dreaming and everything was real, because there stood Yugi, making coffee, waffles, and bacon. It was then the young man looked over, his face brightening up upon seeing Yami.

"Good morning!" He greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Yugi." Yami greeted back with a smile of his own.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to wake you and instead, wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Coffee?" He held up a coffee mug with the coffee already poured in it. "I didn't know how you liked it, but I just poured it if you want to fix it the way you want."

Yami walked over to Yugi and took the mug from his hand. "Thank you, Yugi."

"For a moment, you seemed a little surprised when you saw me. Did you forget I was here?" He gave a playful smirk.

"No, I thought I was dreaming though, until I saw you, then it all came back to me." He said as he fixed his coffee to his liking.

"I hope you like waffles because I decided to make that for us this morning."

"Sounds delicious. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I last had waffles."

"I kinda figured when I saw the waffle maker almost totally unused."

"That's one thing I'm not the best at making..." Yami admitted sheepishly.

"No worries! I can always teach you if you like."

The host perked up at hearing this. "That would be wonderful."

Yugi smiled. "It would be my pleasure. Besides, I love teaching people to cook. I mean, Tea wouldn't be the cook she is now if I hadn't helped her out – she's also a friend of mine, in case you were wondering."

Yami returned the smile as he sipped his coffee. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have quite a lot of friends?"

"Not as many as you think." Yugi said. "Did you see the four people with me that night we met?" He nodded. "They're my main friends who like me for who I am, and I've known them since high school, but Tea since childhood."

"I see... Now Marik and Bakura can be real pains sometimes... They like to drop by and bother me from time to time."

Yugi giggled cutely as he worked on the bacon, careful not to burn himself from the popping. "At least they care, you know? They just do it to show you that they're always there for you. Trust me, my friends always did that to me too, so I know that feeling well, especially when Joey and Tristan would drag me out of the house to go do something ridiculous. Then Tea would show up and yell at them, but they wouldn't care, they'd just laugh it off, like always." Yugi giggled again at remembering some of the funny times with his friends.

"I can remember when Marik and Bakura tricked me into going out, only to take me to the club. They said they wanted to go see a movie, so I agreed, until they blindfolded me and I ended up in the club." Yami chuckled at remembering this. "Sure, I got mad, but I forgave them after they bought me a couple drinks, and watched them get so drunk, they openly sang up at the karaoke. They kept slurring words and messing up, but that was a fun night."

Yugi was laughing. "Sounds like what Joey, Tristan, and Duke did to me, only they made me get up and sing a song. I was so tipsy I couldn't refuse!" The two were now a laughing fit as they remembered so many funny times with their friends.

But once breakfast was ready, Yami thanked Yugi, saying how delicious it looked, and received a very proud "thank you" in return. The two then ate until they couldn't anymore, Yami going to take the dishes, but Yugi asked to help. Yami agreed and let Yugi put them away after he washed them. When that was all said and done, the two sat down on the couch to relax from feeling so full after a big breakfast Yugi graciously made. But as they sat and watched TV, Yami broke the silence between them.

"So," He began. "What should we do today?" Yami asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Yugi smiled. "I was thinking," He started. "There's this really great park Tea told me about and said I should check it out. We can have a picnic there too if you want."

"A picnic, huh?" Yami pondered over this thought. It could be his chance to be alone with Yugi, maybe talk with him more, so how could he refuse?

"Or, we could do something else?" Yugi spoke up after Yami hadn't answered.

"Oh, no, that sounds wonderful. Do you know how to get there?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I remember the directions Tea gave me, but..."

"Are you afraid to drive?"

"It's not that I'm afraid to drive, it's just..."

"Yugi, you don't have to worry. My car won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know, I just don't want to mess it up."

"You won't, trust me. And besides, even if you do, Seto would have another one dropped off by tomorrow morning anyhow, so you don't have to worry. You can drive there that way I can memorize the way if we ever wish to return."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered it if I did not. Now they, shall we start by getting everything ready for the picnic then make our leave?"

Yugi nodded. "But should we shower first?"

"You can go ahead and shower while I start on packing everything."

"Okay, but..."

"Use my bathroom." He said. "Towels are in a cupboard in the bathroom; you should find them easily."

"Alright."

"I will shower once you have finished."

Yugi nodded before getting up and heading upstairs to Yami's bedroom. Once Yugi was gone, Yami went into the kitchen to start packing some things for their picnic. But when the smaller male went into Yami's room, it hadn't yet seized to amaze him. He stepped into the bathroom, finding it even bigger than the last one as he gaped in awe. The bathtub was much larger, wider – it was more like a mini Jacuzzi. And the shower was large and stands up – it could be big enough for two. Yugi pondered that thought for a moment, grinning bashfully as a blush dusted his cheeks, but he then shook his head, breaking his trance. He closed the door, leaving it cracked a bit before looking into the cupboard Yami spoke of, grabbing a towel as he set it on the counter. Yugi then turned the water on, stripping out of his pajamas while he waited for the temperature to increase. He then set his clothes in the basket, stepping in the shower as the warm water hit his back, causing a chill to run up his spine. He relished in the warm water, enjoying the feeling for a long moment before washing himself. Once finished though, Yugi turned the water off and shook his hair out before grabbing the towel, rubbing most of the moisture from his outrageous locks. Once his hair was a bit damp, Yugi wrapped the towel around his body, holding it closed in front of him as he remembered he forgot to grab clothes. The younger male stepped out of the bathroom and went to get his back, which was located in the closet on the right side of the room, grabbing some clothes. However, when he exited the closet, Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin as his clothes hit the floor, nearly dropping his towel, letting out the cutest yelp ever. Yugi turned several shades of red as he covered his mouth with his free hand, Yami turning to see the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't realize you weren't dressed yet." He said, noticing Yugi's flushed face.

"U-uhhh, i-it's okay..." He stammered, lowering the hand over his face.

"I'll just go ahead and shower so you can get dressed." He gave a gentle smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Yugi let out a sigh as he relaxed, the blush fading from his pale skin. He leaned over and grabbed his fallen clothes before dressing himself in a pair of blue jeans – that fit him very nicely; a violet sweater that was a little big on him; a black belt; and a pair of white socks. He then went downstairs to finish preparing the picnic, finding Yami had made a couple sandwiches and got a few snacks. Yugi smiled and went to finish the rest as he got some drinks to add with some more snacks. About fifteen or twenty minutes later, Yami had come down the stairs wearing a pair of black jeans – that also fit him rather nicely; a black and silver belt; a red long sleeve shirt that hugged his arms and torso; and a pair of black socks. He entered the kitchen as Yugi gave him a smile, finding everything was ready to be packed.

"All done?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yup. Now we just need a blanket to sit on then I think we can go."

"I'll go get one from upstairs." He said as he went upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Yami!" Yugi called.

He opened the door to see a girl with long, jet black hair trimmed and streaked with a magenta color, and golden bangs framed her round face and violet red eyes. She smiled when the door opened as she hugged Yugi unknowingly. "Hey, Yami." She said, until she pulled back, realizing something was amiss. "Wait a moment... Something's different... I remember you as taller than me, not at my same height."

"Oh, you have me mistaken for—" Yugi tried to get out.

"Hikari, you've mistaken him for me." Came Yami's voice as he set the blanket down on the couch he had gone to fetch, walking up to the two.

"Ohhh... See, now that makes sense. However, the last time I checked, we did not have a little brother."

"He is not a brother, Hikari, he is a friend." Yami put an arm around Yugi when the woman smirked slightly.

"Looks to me like he is more than just a friend, brother."

Yugi seemed confused when the woman known as Hikari spoke up. "I can see that you are confused. Allow me to explain: I am Yami's younger sister, Hikari Atem. And you are...?"

"Yugi Moto." He answered with a smile.

"I apologize for mistaking you for my brother, though you both look so much alike."

"It's been pretty common lately..." Yugi said a bit bashfully.

"Anyways, did you need something, sister?" Yami asked.

"I did." He said. "Take this." She held up a white envelope. "Seto asked me to drop by and wanted me to give these to you."

"What is it?" He asked, taking the envelope from her.

"Rare cards he has found. When he found the last of the three, he contacted me right away and asked me to give these to you – asked if you could look at them, maybe try them out."

"Very well."

"He also sends his regards, by the way, and to not come back to work for two weeks, just as a reminder."

"Yes, I know. He could not have stressed that enough..." Yami sighed.

"Oh, I am sure he could, knowing how he is... However though, I must be on my way. Satoshi is more than likely wondering where I have run off to this early in the morning."

"Give him my regards, will you?"

"Always. Farewell, Yami, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Yugi." She hugged the both before making her leave. "Oh, yes, and remember to call if you ever need anything."

"Yes, I know." Yami grinned at Hikari. "Farewell, sister."

"Ciao for now, brother." She winked before Yami closed the door once she made her leave.

"She seems nice." Yugi noted.

"She can be, when she wishes to. Hikari can be closed up sometimes and only opens up to those she trusts – those so far being her husband, my cousins, a very close friend of hers, and of course, myself."

"She kind of reminds me of my sister, except she gets along with anyone and is a lot more outgoing. I'm sure you would like her..." Yugi seemed sad about mentioning this.

"You have a sister also?"

He nodded with a sad smile. "Her name is Akame and she's two years older than me, but...I haven't talked to her in almost a year."

"I'm sorry... What happened, if you're alright with telling me."

"Let's just say her and my parents don't get along, and it ended with her leaving. We don't talk very much anymore because she wants to stay off my parent's radar." He said. "But let's not talk about them. For now, let's just have a good day at that park I mentioned of."

Yami knew Yugi was hiding something about his family, but he knew he should let him open up and not pry – that was the last thing he wanted to do... He didn't want to close Yugi up when he was just starting to open up.

* * *

The park was absolutely beautiful. There were sakura trees everywhere, beautiful shades of pink all over the branches. There was a sparkling river with a bridge to get across, and many small areas for couples to go and "hide." But what was the most eye-catching, were all the many types of flowers scattered throughout the park. To say the least, it was breathtaking. Yugi grasped Yami's hand, leaning into his arm that he held with the other hand, the elder man smiling at the closeness. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"It's wonderful." Yami said.

"My sister told me about this park when I last talked with her too... And she wasn't kidding – it truly is beautiful in person."

"I would say so."

"Come on, let's go find a spot." Yugi said, tugging on Yami's arm that he had a hold on.

"Spot?" Yami raised an eyebrow, but obeyed and let Yugi tug him along.

"Yeah. There are these special hiding spots scattered throughout the park that couples can go in to have some private time, and when they don't want to be disturbed, they put one of the flowers just outside so people know not to interrupt."

"How much did your sister tell you exactly?"

"Let's just say that was the longest talk with her over the phone I've ever had; she really knows how to include all the details and goes on forever."

"My sister does that sometimes as well..."

"At least she's a lot calmer than Akame."

"She's only a year younger than I."

"Really? Akame is a year older than me."

"So you're the youngest then?"

"You could say that." He said as they continued looking around.

The minutes passed as the couple walked around the park, searching for a private area where they could be alone in. None of them said anything, no words having to be said as they simply enjoyed the other's presence. The continued looking around, when Yami noticed something, nudging Yugi by tugging on the arm he had a hold on. Yugi looked over as Yami pointed somewhere, which caused the younger male's eyes to light up as he released Yami's arm and ran over to when he was indicating. Yugi examined the area when he beckoned Yami to follow, the elder man reluctantly obeying.

"If my hunch is right, I think I know where this leads. Follow me, Yami."

He obeyed as Yugi got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl through the opening, Yami doing the same. To say the least, the tunnel was quite long, Yami seeming reluctant now. "Yugi, are you sure about this?" He received no answer, only a hum. But it was then Yami looked ahead, finding quite the view before him of Yugi's cute, adorable backside. Yami smirked, but didn't say anything, only enjoyed the view, until Yugi reached the end of the long tunnel, getting back to his feet. He then turned to help Yami as he held a hand out. The elder man took his hand as he got back onto his feet, both of their eyes widening and their jaws dropping at the sight before them.

"Wow..." Yugi breathed. "This is...amazing."

"Indeed it is." Yami agreed.

"Akame was right... This is gorgeous..."

Yami appeared behind Yugi, holding him from behind. " _Not as beautiful as you_." He cooed, watching as a blush spread across Yugi's cheeks.

"I'm not that beautiful..." He said bashfully.

"Oh, I believe you are." He retorted, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of Yugi's neck, which made him shudder slightly before Yami suddenly pulled away, slipping the backpack off of Yugi's shoulders.

The two then spent the next half an hour to an hour on their picnic, which they set up near the river that flowed by under a sakura tree, light pink petals slowly fluttering from the tree from time to time. But once they had enough to eat, Yami let out a content sigh as he laid back on the blanket in the grass, his hands behind his head. Yugi soon joined him by lying at his side. It was then as he gazed down at the man who lay next to him, an idea struck him. It was risky, but worth a shot. As the minutes passed, Yami soon sat up, Yugi gazing up at him with wondrous eyes. Yami took a deep breath before slowly sighing, gazing back at those violet eyes he could drown in.

 _It is now or never..._ He thought as he leaned down over Yugi. The younger male shifted to lay on his back as he gazed up at those crimson orbs her could get lost in when something wonderful happened, something too good for words in his mind.

Yami kissed him...

Their lips gently pressed together, and, at first, Yugi was surprised, until he completely melted, lifting his arms to snake around Yami's neck. This was his sign to keep going, so he did. They continued sharing gentle kisses, their lips doing a dance of their own. Yami soon shifted so he was now hovering over Yugi, who lie on his back, parting for a moment so he could leave kisses on his cheek or neck, soon seeking out those soft lips once more. They continued this process for what felt like forever, taking a breath every now and then, as their hands touched and caressed each other, wanting to feel. However, when they finally did pull away, both were breathless, both blushing a shade of red while gazing back at one another with smoldering eyes. Yami gently pressed his lips against Yugi's once more, savoring the kiss before pulling back, the elder man pushing himself up before helping his lover. The two then packed up everything and got ready to leave, Yugi putting the backpack on his shoulders before looking back at Yami.

"Are we ready to leave?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet." Yami said with a smirk.

"Huh – mmph...!"

Yugi was suddenly spun around as his lips crashed together with Yami's, but he didn't mind and melted into the kiss almost instantly as his arms found their way around the elder man's neck again, tangling his finger's in his hair. When they pulled away, however, they pressed their foreheads against one another, smiling contently as Yami spoke.

"I was mistaken..." He spoke. "I said _**we're**_ not ready to leave, when in reality, _**I**_ was not ready to leave."

Yugi giggled cutely. "It is very peaceful here, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is..."

The two shared one last kiss before making their leave, happy as can be, even if their relationship is supposed to be pretend...


	5. Hold Me Close

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Who's your favorite princess? That's right, it's me! I have been typin' away and I am on a roll! So there's no slowin' down now! Though this one was done rather quickly... Still though, on a roll! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hold Me Close**

* * *

Rain pounded hard against the windows, cascading down the glass beautifully. Yami and Yugi were inside that day due to the pouring rain as they watched TV. The time had passed and Yugi had gotten bored, since he had to have something occupy themselves, so Yami decided on a card game. He had a deck of cards and decided they could play some games with that. It started off simple, with who could do the best, when pretty soon, Yugi was losing quite frequently. Yami had wondered what was going on, until he caught a glimpse of that smirk playing on his face, finally understanding his play. Now it was to see who do the _**worst.**_ Yeah, pretty strange, huh? The two were laughing, trying to see who could do worse than a beginner with the worst beginners luck. It was quite enjoyable. In the end though, Yami ended up winning, doing the worst than Yugi, but it did prove to be somewhat difficult. But as they continued with their card game, they started talking.

"I remember this one time when Tristan and Joey got so drunk, they both went up on stage and started singing. They were slurring their words and stumbling all over the place." Yugi was laughing, Yami joining in that.

"That reminds me of when I managed to trick Seto into going to the bar with Marik, Bakura, my sister, and I. He wasn't very pleased when he found out where we had taken him since it was my turn to have a bit of fun, so we all blindfolded him. He had a few more drinks than he anticipated and out of the blue, when we offered him to go on stage, he actually agreed. Now, Seto could sing, but not when he's drunk off his ass." Yugi was practically laying on the floor, laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe a brute like Seto would ever do something like that!"

"We couldn't either, until we told him the next day. He ripped our heads off for that one." Yami snickered at the thought, remembering Seto's performance that one night. "Now my sister, even if she's had one too many, she still sings like an angel. It's shocking that she can still control her voice even when drunk." Yami laughed.

"My friends say I can sing too, even when I'm drunk, but that's when I get a little off-key." Yugi giggled as Yami gathered up the cards, the younger male getting up to head for the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you." He said as he out the deck of cards away, when he noticed his phone on the coffee table.

After putting the cards away, Yami reached over and grabbed his phone, powering it on. It was then he got an idea when he gazed up at the TV, then the couch, then the kitchen where Yugi was, putting two and two together as a smirk formed on his face. He quickly went onto his phone, typing and tapping away when he found something that would make Yugi want to hold onto him. He set his phone down and got up, strolling into the kitchen where Yugi handed him a mug filled with hot tea, smiling happily. Yami took a sip from the tea before he spoke up.

"So," He began. "How would you like to go out and do something productive?"

"In this whether?" Yugi asked after taking a sip from his tea. "I thought you wanted to stay in today?"

"Yes, but we could go out and do something."

Yugi saw the glint in Yami's eyes as he smirked, leaning against the elder man. "Really? And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"A movie?"

"What kind?" Yugi asked before answering himself, not giving Yami the chance. "Is it a scary movie?" He seemed hopeful about that for some odd reason.

"You seem excited about scary movies. If I didn't know any better, this just gives you a good excuse to do something."

Yugi played along after taking another drink from his tea, setting the mug down. "But of course, however, I also saw that look in your eyes too, which means you were planning on doing that, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" He asked after taking a drink from his tea, also setting the mug down when Yugi leaned against him, a playful smirk on his face.

"Ohhh, so you _**were**_ planning on that?"

"I ask again, and if I was?" He wrapped his arms around Yugi, only to have him slip out his grasp and dash into the dining room, Yami raising an eyebrow.

"I know that look."

"Look? What look?"

"You've got that same look in your eyes just like Tristan or Joey right before they wanna tickle torture me." Yugi said with a sly grin, Yami strolling over to the boy, but kept his distance.

"Is that so?"

"Don't you dare." Yugi warned, though it was playful.

"And are you going to stop me? Because, you see, I don't believe you can, considering I _**am**_ blocking your only means of escaping."

"Yes, but I am a very fast sprinter, so I can outrun you."

"You can run, but you _**can't**_ hide, my sweet little Yugi." Yami smirked deviously.

"I was unaware that this is how a host treats his guests: like a prisoner." Yugi smirked this time, tauntingly.

"Only those who don't behave, and right now..." Yami folded his arms over the top of the chair he was nearest, cracking a wide, yet sinister smirk. "...You haven't behaved."

"Are you going to punish me then, huh?" His playful tone added to that sly smirk.

"Indeed I am, because you see, those who don't behave, deserve to be punished. And right now, I must punish a young man who has misbehaved."

"I would like to see you catch me."

"Oh, do not worry, Yugi, I will one way or the other."

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't be any fun if we just stood here all night, now would it?"

"Indeed, but sooner or later, you will begin to squirm, and then I shall catch you, like a fly in a spider's web."

"Nice metaphor." Yugi sent a wink. "But you'll have to catch me first, of course."

"Do not worry, I will, and then you'll be mine for the taking."

The two stood where they were for several long minutes, just staring the other down, waiting for one of them to crack. Yami pushed off the chair he had been leaning on and decided on making the first move by advancing forward. Yugi then made a move and advanced to the right, Yami following that movement as made the same advance. Yuig them moved left, Yami doing the same, right twice, before dashing off once he saw an opening. Yami whipped around and followed him, chasing after the younger male. The elder man chased Yugi into the game room, almost cornering him, until he found another opening and dashed off, laughing like a child when he had escaped. "Come get me, Yami! You won't catch me!" He teased.

"We'll see about that!" He retorted, dashing after the young man.

Yugi slipped around to the back of the couch, Yami by the coffee table. He quickly ran around the table to the couch, Yugi finding an opening, but this time, he wasn't quick enough as Yami managed to grasp his wrist before he could slip away. Yugi squeaked before he was pulled down onto the couch, Yami climbing over him to ensure that escape wasn't an option. Yugi struggled against Yami, laughing like a child as he spoke through his fit of giggles.

"Oh, please! What ever have I done to you?"

Yami smirked. "You know what you have done, prisoner, and now it's time for you to face your punishment for your bad behavior."

Yami then began his raid, tickling Yugi like no tomorrow. He was laughing up a storm, trying his best to fight Yami off, but with his non-stop giggles and squirming, there was only so much he could do. Finally though, after a couple minutes, Yugi surrendered, needing a breather. "Stop, please! You win! I surrender!" He said through laughter.

The elder man let his fingers dance on Yugi's side a little bit longer before finally backing off, allowing the man to breathe, but he still hovered over him, not letting him escape yet. But it was then an image flashed in Yami's mind upon seeing Yugi in this state. As he lay there on the couch, his face was flushed a lovely rose red color, eyes half lidded, lips parted slightly as he panted softly, and his clothing ruffled a bit from his struggling and squirming. This whole scene reminded him of that damn dream, of Yugi completely naked under him, gazing up at Yami with smoldering eyes, begging to be taken. Yami had to shake his head, be ridding of that wretched dream, for it would be his doom. Instead, Yami composed himself before leaning down next to Yugi's ear, purring in a husky tone.

" _Now for the next part_." His voice resonated against Yugi's ear, causing him to shudder in anticipation.

" _What's that, more punishment?_ " He asked playfully when Yami leaned up a bit, both gazing into each other's eyes.

" _No_..." He started, letting his lips lightly brush up against Yugi's as he murmured against those soft lips. " _This is making up_..."

His lips hovered just barely above Yugi's, and from the way he arched up, he wanted this too. So, he granted his lover's wish and pressed his lips against Yugi's hard, unable to hold back any longer. Their tongues collided, twisting and twirling together as their hands roamed around the other's body. The kiss became intense, forceful, but god did Yami love every moment of it. It was absolutely breath-taking, literally. He was drowning in the sensation. The two let their hands wander, kissing each other harder, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling. Yugi's hands wandered aimlessly, gliding up and down Yami's back and chest, until he gripped his shirt and yanked him down, their bodies colliding together. Yami let out a husky growl, breaking the kiss to bite at the younger male's neck. He let out a low moan, Yami taking this as an encouragement as he tended to that spot. Yugi bit his bottom lip before letting out another moan, a louder one. Yugi clawed at Yami's back, growling at the sensation as his hands slid down to Yugi's hips, just barely creeping up under his T-shirt to feel his hot skin. He wanted more of that feeling – he just couldn't get enough!

"Ahh...! Y-Yami!" Yugi cried out in pure pleasure, gripping onto Yami harder, wanting him as close as possible.

Yami went down further, finding a nipple under the T-shirt, and he couldn't resist the urge but to bite it, Yugi letting out a louder moan. He bit once more, the moan louder still. This, he noted, was a sensitive spot. They felt hard, and so he used both thumbs to rub them under the fabric. Yugi was going crazy, drowning in the feeling. Yami smirked and gave the nipples a nice push, like a button, and it sure as hell sent off something because Yugi let out an even louder cry than before, but he loved it. Yami's temperature skyrocketed, feeling his body light up like a firecracker, but he loved it. It felt amazing, and he would be damned if he lost that wonderful feeling. Yami pulled back, gazing down at Yugi. His face was flushed, coated in that beautiful shade of red, his red, kiss swollen lips parted as he panted, eyes tightly shut, Yami feeling every breath he took. Yugi was like his drug – a sweet poison he couldn't get away from – but he wanted more, more, _**more!**_ Yami sought out those wonderful lips again, kissing them intensely. When they parted though, Yami attacked the younger male's neck again, Yugi giving the loudest cry yet. He loved the sounds Yugi made, because he was causing them, making Yugi give out these delicious cries of pleasure. Yugi suddenly shifted, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist as their members clashed together, starting to grind as Yami gave out a loud cry this time.

But in that moment, it felt like a slap in the face. Yami quickly pulled back to stare at Yugi for a moment, realizing what had just happened. Within seconds, Yami was off, Yugi pushing to prop himself up on his arm. The elder man ran his hands through his hair, panting heavily at the realization of what just occurred, and that thought terrified him. He almost got to the point where he would've taken advantage of Yugi, something he promised he wouldn't do, ever. Yet, here he was, to the point where he nearly lost all common sense and all self control. He buried his face in his hands, Yugi now sitting up to stare at Yami with curious, yet worried eyes.

"Yami? What's the matter?"

" _I'm sorry_..." He muttered, repeating these words every few seconds while shaking his head a bit.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I..." He swallowed hard. "I almost took advantage of you..."

"Yami... Please look at me..." Yugi cooed, the elder male lowering his hands to gaze into the violet eyes filled with empathy and concern. "It's not like I would've minded..." He noted. "This just...confirms things."

"But I almost lost my self control... I don't want to take advantage of you like that..."

"You wouldn't have..." Yugi reassured, leaning against Yami's shoulder as he rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "You don't have to be embarrassed... This just means that..." He paused. "...That we're attracted to each other. I know you felt it too... It wasn't lust, but passion. We're clearly attracted to each other... I mean, I'm attracted to you..."

"And I to you, but even so...I don't want to lose myself..."

"You won't..." He said, holding onto Yami's arm lovingly. "And you wouldn't have taken advantage of me..."

"How do you know that...?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Because you're not that kind of person... You're better than that, and I know it..." He smiled, leaving a gentle kiss on Yami's neck, which seemed to ease him a bit, but not much. He was still unsure of himself, something he hated. "Let's just forget this happened, okay? We still have a movie to see, remember?" Yugi reassured again. "It'll be alright, I promise... We'll just forget about this if it will make you feel better..."

Yami shrugged out of Yugi's grasp before gently wrapping his arms around the younger male, burying his face in the crook of the other male's neck. Yugi seemed fine with this and happily returned the embrace. "See? It'll be okay... And that movie will make us forget all about this."

Yami nodded. "Alright..."

The two pulled away from each other, Yugi placing a gentle hand on Yami's face as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. "What time is the movie at?"

"Are you sure you want to see it?" Yami asked, avoiding eye contact.

He nodded. "If it's a scary movie, I've got nothing to fear because I know you'll be there by my side."

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He gave a gentle smile before placing a light kiss on Yami's forehead, which seemed to warm him a bit more. "Everything will be okay..."

* * *

Yugi flinched, burying his face in Yami's chest when he heard a girl shriek before she was killed. Yami gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around Yugi, rubbing his back while cooing in his ear softly over the booming sounds of the movie. " _It's alright, Yugi. I'm right here... Don't be afraid_..." He whispered in his ear, which seemed to ease the boy every time he got frightened.

" _How much longer?_ " Yugi asked quietly in a trembling voice.

" _Only a few more minutes. It'll all be over soon, alright?_ "

Yugi nodded against his chest when Yami grinned, gently pushing Yugi's chin up. He was confused at first until his lips were met with smooth, firm ones he loved to feel against his own. As the two kissed, the movie went on without them, lost each other. But when the lights slowly lit the room, the two pulled apart, giving one another a smile. "Feeling better?" Yami asked.

He nodded. "Much better now."

The two just sat there, waiting for everyone to leave the room, Yami deciding to have a bit of fun as he gently brushed his lips against Yugi's before pulling back, then he did this again, brushing up against Yugi's lips only to pull away. He did this a few more times, Yugi trying to lean in to get a proper kiss, but Yami would only pull away, keeping the kisses light. Yugi then huffed lightly at this as he playfully pouted.

"Tease..." He pouted against Yami's lips.

Yami then chuckled. "Oh, is someone getting agitated?"

"More like needy..." Yugi spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Are you just going to tease me or kiss me properly like usual?"

"Hmm..." He kissed Yugi's cute nose. "Tease you." He then stood up, Yugi gaping in shock before he got up.

"What!?"

"You heard me." He smirked, starting to make his leave while grasping Yugi's hand, pulling him along.

"That's so not fair, Yami! You tickle tortured me! I at least deserve a proper kiss!" He almost whined, which Yami found adorable.

"And do you remember why I did that?"

Yugi huffed and pouted. "Because I misbehaved..."

"And people who misbehave don't get the good things. You should know that simple rule."

"Oh, come on~" He whined this time, giving Yami the most adorable puppy dog face ever, which almost made him fall apart at the seams due to the cuteness. "Can't you bend that rule just this once? Pretty please?"

"Hmm..." Yami pretended to ponder over it. "I'm afraid not."

"Seriously!? That was trump card too!"

"Sorry, but it did not work on me."

"Oh, I think it did, you're just being a tease so I'll beg for it, aren't you?"

Yami just smirked, Yugi's jaw dropping.

"You are! You're too cruel, Yami!"

"Am I now? If I'm so cruel, then I suppose you _**don't**_ want a make-up kiss after all, huh?"

"Oh, to hell with this..."

After noting that they were alone in that hallway, Yugi shoved Yami against a wall and crashed their lips together. To say the least, Yami was surprised...at first, but got over it, liking this new side of Yugi. Oh, how he loved this side, his more aggressive one. Yami held the younger male close, savoring this kiss, for he knew it was probably a once-in-a-lifetime type deal, so he took advantage of that moment the best he could, until the two parted, feeling breathless. Yugi then took note of Yami's smirk, losing the proud one he had after the kiss had ended.

"What?" Yugi asked, seeming confused.

"Oh, nothing." He said it so casually. "I just never knew you could be so aggressive, Yugi, that's all."

"Is...is that a problem?" He asked a bit bashfully.

"Not at all." He leaned into Yugi, kissing right under his ear before purring in a husky tone. " _I like it_..."

Yugi blushed a shade of red, which made Yami smile. "R-really?"

"Of course. And now you're blushing a lovely shade of red, Yugi..."

His face lit up, blushing up to his ears now. "Yami! Do you have to say it every time!?"

"What? I think it makes you look so cute and adorable."

"What? Me? Adorable?"

"Yes, indeed. However, before you say anything, you're not just cute and adorable. You're also very kind, caring, and tenderhearted, who I am lucky to be in the presence of someone with such a radiant smile that always lights up a room."

Yugi looked away sheepishly for a moment. "You really think all of that of me?

"And much more... Words could not describe how wonderful you are, Yugi."

He smiled, giving Yami a light kiss before he grasped his hand, practically dragging the other along. "Whoa! Settle down, Yugi! Why the rush all of a sudden?"

"Because the sooner we get home, the sooner I can cuddle with you." He then smirked a bit. "And you know, I'm still kinda scared because of that movie, so I need someone to comfort me." He gave a little puppy dog face that Yami just couldn't resist this time, though he easily caught onto Yugi's game, yet played along regardless just to amuse him.

"Is that so? Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Yugi smirked slyly, which Yami returned. "Then I'll be glad to cuddle with my little Yugi if that's what it takes to ease his fright."

"Oh, I think that would very much so." Yugi winked.

But when the two got outside, it was pouring rain. Yami gave Yugi a grin before holding him close, both quickly heading to the car. Once in the red mustang, both shook their heads, already soaked from the semi-short distance. Yugi then shivered a it as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Wow... I'm already soaked and we weren't even in the rain that long." Yugi said.

"That's what warm showers, dry clothes, and hot tea is for."

Yugi smiled at this. "Yeah, and don't forget cuddling on the bed, watching TV."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that." Yami winked.

Once the two pulled up to the apartment, they quickly headed up the steps, getting even more soaked until they reached the door. Yami quickly unlocked it and the two slipped their shoes off and put their coats up before peeling out of their wet clothing. The elder male told Yugi to go ahead and shower first and he would go ahead and make some hot tea for them, but in the meantime, Yami just wrapped a towel around himself while he waited for Yugi. When the younger man was finished and dressed, he headed downstairs to finish with the tea, Yami going to take his shower, but took some clothes in the bathroom with him this time. The water warmed his body, sending a chill down his spine, and he could relax, knowing he would get to cuddle with little Yugi soon enough. But once finished with his shower, Yami dressed himself in a pair of dark blue night pants and a black, sleeveless shirt. He then exited the bathroom to see Yugi was seated on the bed, a hot cut of tea in his hands as he was dressed in a pair of light blue night pants and a white T-shirt.

Yugi then looked up from the TV he had turned on while Yami was in the shower to see said man as he smiled. He set his mug down and pat the spot next to him on the bed. "Join me?"

"But of course." He said before crawling on the bed, seating himself next to Yugi.

The younger male reached over and handed Yami a hot mug of tea before grabbing his own, snuggling into the elder male's body, which he didn't complain. "Comfortable?" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled. "Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for asking." He winked.

"And to think a few days ago, you were apologizing for having to sleep in the same bed as me."

"People change." He shrugged before taking a sip from his tea, Yami doing the same after he let out a chuckle.

The two then laid there in that king sized bed, finishing off their tea before cuddling up together, enjoying the warmth between them. It allowed Yami to forget all about the events before going to see that movie, even if for only that one night, but in that moment, he could care less. All he cared about was the beautiful man snuggled up against him, wrapped in his strong arms, feeling the warmth between them...


	6. Shimmering Tears

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Enjoying the story so far? I'm probably going to make all of you tear up in this next chapter, but we'll cross that road when we get there. Just let me know in the reviews if any of you cried or if you have a suggestion for future chapters, and I just might PM you! ;D Till then, enjoy! Oh, and minor changes were done to previous chapters, like Yami's age when Seto took him in. *Whispers* It's fourteen now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Shimmering Tears**

* * *

Yami's hand pressed the button of his alarm clock the moment it went off, rubbing his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. It was around two or three in the morning, and he groaned internally, but he knew it would all be worthwhile when it was all said and done. So, rubbing the sleepiness from his tired eyes, he gently shifted around, finding Yugi was nuzzled against him. Instead though, finding himself in a tight spot, he tenderly laid the young man, gazing at his sleeping face now. However, Yami didn't have the heart to wake little Yugi up, so instead, found a different tactic, one he quite enjoyed. He leaned over and began to leave light kisses all over the exposed skin he could get to, if it wasn't for that damn T-shirt... Still though, he left little butterfly kisses on exposed skin, Yugi shifting and letting out soft sighs every so often. Yami took that as a good sign and decided to kick things up a notch as he gently pressed his lips against Yugi's soft ones. The moments passed before he felt those lips move against his and a hand come up to gently caress his cheek. Looks like he's awake, if only a little. Yami loved Yugi's kisses. They were always so soft and gentle, something he realized he would probably never get enough of. He loved those kisses from that man, even if he was only half awake. Even so, when he drew back, violet eyes stared back at crimson red, though they were only half lidded.

"Awake, are we?" Yami asked with a warm, but slightly tired grin.

Yugi brought a hand up to his face, rubbing one of his eyes. "Yami, it's still dark out..." He said in a tired voice. "Why are you waking me up?"

God, this man was just too cute for his own good, but nonetheless, Yami gave a smile. "I apologize, Yugi, but I want to show you something very special. However, in order to do this, we must get up at such an early hour."

Yugi moved his hand away from his eye, staring up at his host with a bit of confusion on his face, though it was clouded with sleepiness. "What time is it...?" He then asked, almost in a deadpan tone.

Yami glanced over to the lit up clock on the bedside table before back at the young man. "Nearly three."

"A.M.!?" Yugi exclaimed; that sure as hell woke him up before he groaned cutely. "Yami, it's too early..."

Yami chuckled at his young lover's reply before leaning down next to his ear. " _I am aware of this, however, what I have to show you will be worth your while, I promise. Now I suggest you get out of bed, otherwise I will have to carry you_." He purred in a husky tone.

Yugi mused when Yami leaned back up. "Alright..." He then said.

"Very good." Yami grinned before climbing out of bed, pulling the blankets away from Yugi so he wasn't tempted to fall back asleep. "Be sure to dress warm – it is rather cold outside at this hour." He spoke again, Yugi musing once more at the comment.

Yami quickly got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans; a black belt; and a black, long sleeve shirt. He then went downstairs and made some coffee to, not only wake him up, but warm him as well. Once the coffee had been brewed, he poured two mugs, fixing them both differently. But just as he finished with the mugs, he glanced back to see Yugi, who was rubbing one of his eyes lazily. He had dressed himself in a pair of light blue jeans; a white belt; and a royal blue, long sleeve shirt. The younger male lowered his hand from his face and let out a yawn when a mug was held up in front of him. His eyes opened wider, following the hand with the mug to see Yami give a warm smile, a mug of his own in his other hand.

"I assumed you could use this to help you wake up." He said.

Yugi took the mug from Yami's hand, thanking him before taking a sip. The elder male smiled at Yugi as he took a sip from his coffee until he felt something warm against him. Yami lowered his mug from his lips and directed his gaze over, seeing Yugi lean against him, almost hugging him. He didn't complain and instead, put an arm around the younger male to pull him closer. Yugi smiled at the warmth as he took another sip from his coffee before he finally spoke.

"So, why did you wake me up at three in the morning?" He asked.

"I want to show you something."

"And what might that be exactly?"

"Well, if I revealed that to you, then it would not be a surprise, now would it?"

"I suppose not, but even so..."

"You need not worry, Yugi. It will be worth your while, as I said before, I assure you."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I trust you, Yami." Yugi smiled, taking yet another sip from his coffee.

* * *

"Yami, are we there yet?" Yugi asked whole they were walking up a hill after the long drive they made.

"Nearly there, Yugi. Be patient."

"Patience is not one of my virtues..." He said a bit jokingly, causing Yami to chuckle.

"Yes, I can see that, considering you're complaining yet again."

"Well, you did drag me all the way out here at, I say again, three A.M., so I think I have the right to complain a little bit."

"Do not worry, you'll enjoy this surprise, I promise."

"Funny, that's what my sister, Joey, and Tristan all said too..."

"Have you forgotten who you're with?"

"No, but I guess it's just a feeling I get. I'm just used to my sister and two best friends dragging me out in the middle of night to nowhere in particular just to do something ridiculous." He let out a sigh. "I don't mean to discourage you, it's just bad things always happened whenever I was woken up in the middle of the night by them..."

Yami turned and pulled Yugi forward, wrapping his arms around the younger male. "I understand... You've had bad experiences, so you are uneasy. And if that's the case, we do not have to do this, if you wish. I was merely assuming too much."

Yugi pulled back to gaze up at Yami. "No, don't misunderstand me. I mean to say every time _**they've**_ woken me up, it always ended up badly. My nerves were just going crazy again and I almost forgot who I was with. The memories were just lingering, that's all. But please, let's keep going. You said it would be worthwhile, and I trust you."

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

Yugi nodded. "You're different from my sister and my friends because I know that when you say something, I can trust that word. Those three can just be a handful sometimes..."

Yami gave a nod and grasped Yugi's hand, intertwining their fingers together as they continued up the hill. After a few more minutes, they had finally reached the top, but Yami had to let go of Yugi's hand and cover his eyes, not wanting to spoil the surprise just yet. "Yami, what are you doing?" He asked when those hands went over his eyes, rendering him blind.

"You'll see. Don't be afraid, I will guide you. Just keep walking forward until I stop you."

Yugi nodded and continued for another minute or two when Yami suddenly stop, this causing him to halt as well. "Are we stopping?"

"Yes we are. Are you ready for that surprise?"

"As I'll ever be." He smiled.

"Then here you go." Yami lifted his hands away from Yugi's eyes as they fluttered open.

His eyes instantly lit up and his jaw dropped, a wide smile on his face as he ran over to the edge of the cliff, gazing out over Domino City to see all the bright and colorful lights shining brilliantly. "Wow!" He gasped. "I've never seen the whole city from this angle! It's so wonderful!"

Yami smiled at Yugi's enthusiasm and walked up to the young man, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he laid his head on his shoulder. "Why don't you look up?"

Yugi did as he was asked and raised his head, eyes widening at what he saw. "Whoa..." He breathed. "The stars look so close from up here... They're so beautiful..."

" _Like I have said before, not as beautiful as you_." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled, placing his hands on top of Yami's. "Am I really that beautiful?" He asked a bit bashfully, though Yami could see the light blush forming on his face with the moonlight shining down on them.

"In my eyes, you are."

The two sat down, Yugi in front of Yami with his arms around the younger male, watching as Yugi stared in awe at the stars and colorful city lights when a thought dawned on the younger male. "Come to think of it, what made you want to bring me here of all places, Yami?"

"My sister." He replied.

"Hikari, you mean?"

Yami nodded. "Seto must have given her a key to my apartment, because she was the one that woke me up around the time I did you as well. Granted, I was not very happy, but she insisted. I hadn't seen her but once or twice in the past few months about a year or two ago, and she told me she had a surprise for me, like I told you as well. She forced me out of bed and to get dressed before shoving me into her car. All the while we walked, she would often start laughing or giggling, and I could not figure out why. But when we arrived here, she covered my eyes as well and said she didn't want to "spoil the surprise." I played along, and when she finally allowed me my sight back, I was amazed at what I saw. The shining lights, the beautiful stars so close, never had I seen something so amazing before... We stayed here for a while before she insisted of treating me to lunch, so I allowed her. It was the first time in so long that we had gotten to spend some time together, considering I don't see her very often anymore."

Yugi smiled when he remembered something. "Wait, you said she kept laughing and giggling every so often. Did she ever tell you why?"

Yami let out a bashful sigh. "She told me it was because I was so grumpy... She was laughing at my facial features and constant complaining since I am not a morning person... Though I do not see why that was so very funny to her..."

Suddenly, Yugi started laughing, Yami raising an eyebrow, which only made him laugh harder. "I can see now why she was laughing!" He said in between giggles.

"And what does that mean?" Yami changed his expression to a slightly grumpy one, Yugi laughing even harder as he turned around, holding his stomach.

"If you could see how you look, then you'd understand why she laughed!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. _Is that so? Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?_

Suddenly, Yami pinned Yugi to the grass, hovering over him. Now this, instantly seized his fits of laughter, gazing up at the elder man with a look or shock and fright. This alone made Yami smirk. _Excellent, just what I was hoping for..._

"Umm... Yami?" He asked a bit sheepishly. "Is-is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He titled his head, pretending to think over the question asked. "No, nothing wrong, I was merely wondering..." He left the rest in the air.

"About what?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"I was wondering," A smirk crossed his face, Yugi's eyes widening at bit at seeing that sinister grin. "Why should I let you laugh at me and let that go unpunished?"

Yugi gave a squeal of horror at the realization, trying frantically to escape, but to no avail as Yami grasped his hands, pinning them down. "I don't think so~" He sang before leaning down, purring into Yugi's ear in such a seductive, yet evil tone of voice. " _Wouldn't you agree that shouldn't go without punishment?_ "

 _Shit..._ Yugi thought in horror. _I've just awakened that monster again..._

Yami released one of Yugi's hands, hovering it over his side as he gave a slight recoil, understanding his punishment game now, fear and dread clearly shown on his face that the elder man saw when he leaned back up, smirking sinisterly. "I believe it's time I give you a _**real**_ reason to laugh." He purred again, beginning his attack.

Yugi instantly let out a shout of laughter, trying desperately to push the raiding hands away from his sides, but it was all in vain for he was laughing too hard to truly fight back. He begged and pleaded for the attack to stop through his gasps of laughter, but each time he did, the raid only intensified for poor little Yugi. After what seemed like forever though, Yami felt Yugi finally had enough punishment and backed off, but still hovered over him. Yugi panted heavily, his face flushed from laughing and trying to catch his breath while eyes were slipped shut.

"That was cruel..." He said when he was able to catch his breath, violet eyes slipping open again.

"Well, I thought it was cruel of you to laugh at how I looked, so it was only fitting to punish you for it, little Yugi."

"Hardly..." He pouted a bit. "The punishment didn't fit the crime."

"Oh, I believe it did. The bigger the crime, the bigger the punishment. It was only fair." He chuckled, kissing Yugi's nose when he saw his pouty face. "I am only kidding."

"Uh-huh... You'd better be, otherwise I'll take you up on that deal."

"I'll be waiting then." He smirked before pressing his lips to Yugi's, not giving him the chance to respond.

Almost instantly, arms came up to wrap around Yami's neck as those lips moved against his, indicating he had been forgiven. He smirked through the kiss, one Yugi could tell, but continued anyway for he could care less just so long as he was with his host. The two continued with their gentle kisses for a little while before sunlight began to pour down on them, both parting to see the sun rising over the horizon. They smiled at each other before Yami pulled back, grabbing the backpack that was filled with stuff to each since they hadn't eaten breakfast. The two just sat there, enjoying each other's company as they sat there and ate, watching the city down below.

* * *

"Now where are we going, Yami?" Yugi asked as his host drove the car back towards the city.

"Lunch, of course." He replied.

Yugi smiled. "Really now? And where might lunch be at exactly?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He gave a light smirk.

The time passed before Yami finally parked the car, Yugi looking over to the elder man. He motioned for him to get out as both exited the car, Yugi looking up at the small diner Yami had chosen. "Not too big, classy... Nice choice." Yugi said with a grin.

"I'm glad you approve. Shall we?"

"We shall." He said as he took Yami's hand, practically dragging him inside.

The two entered the diner and took a seat in a booth, a blonde waitress showing up moments later. She asked in a chipper voice what they'll have to drink, so Yugi asked for tea and Yami asked for coffee. She wrote it down on her little notepad before giving a smile and disappearing into the kitchen to deliver the order. The two men talked and shared a few laughs when their requested beverages arrived. They told the waitress their orders and she smiled, saying they would be right out before disappearing once more. Yugi commented on how chipper she was and how it reminded him of his sister, this alone sending a thought into Yami's mind. He let it go for the time being when their food arrived as the two ate in silence, just enjoying the other's company. However, when they finished eating, now just talking, that thought dawned upon the elder male once more and asked it before he could stop himself.

"Yugi, would you mind telling me about your family?"

Yugi felt frozen for a moment before he spoke, though seemed depressed as he did. "There's not much to really tell... My father is a wealthy business man and my mother is a fashion designer... I often go to visit my grandfather just to get out of the house ever since my sister left because they're not very enjoyable to be around. My father loves to complain since that's all he ever does, and my mother just agrees with him, like a damn puppet... He didn't used to always be like that though... I don't hate her for it, but my sister was to blame for his change in attitude, though it could've already been there and she just awakened it... She left when she was eighteen because she couldn't live around them anymore, though I think she regrets not taking me with her, especially from how we spoke about our parents last time we talked with each other... But like I said, there isn't much to tell..." Yugi let out a bitter chuckle. "Look at me... I never used to talk bad about my parents, and now here I am, practically bad-mouthing them... It doesn't matter though... I'm leaving their house soon enough..."

"Yugi, I..."

"No, it's fine." Yugi cut him off. "I despise being around my parents... They're the reason for my sister leaving... They're the few people I'd never have you meet, but I think my grandfather would like to meet you... Maybe someday I'll have you two meet, but never my parents. They're bad company."

"I don't mean to pry, but why do you despise them so much, other than having your sister forced to leave?"

"You're not prying, you're just curious, and I appreciate that you care about me and why I feel that way towards them, but to answer, they're bad people, though that could be an understatement..." His gaze was down in his lap, avoiding eye contact. "I don't like being around them, which is why I don't ever want you to meet them. As it is, they don't know about my sexuality, that I like men, not women, which is why I need this escape, this relationship, to get away from all that... It was the reason Akame left as well, because they rejected her sexuality. Like I said, they're bad company, and I wouldn't have you meet them even if you begged me. They do horrible things to people, which is why I'm trying to make these days with you last so long, do all the things we can together before they finally realize where I've gone and try to drag me back... However, I can't promise anything... The last thing I want is to hurt you, but I still feel as if I'm going to when that's not my intention at all."

"No, I do understand where you're coming from... To be honest, after my sister and I were on our own when Seto took us in, he had a ruthless stepfather..." Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "He was a cold and heartless man, only cared for himself. Both Seto and I were victim to his true nature because we had to protect our siblings."

"Sounds like what my sister always did for me. She'd take the punishment for me, all because she refused to let my parents hurt me. I dread leaving, something I really don't want to do, however, like I said before, I can't promise you anything..."

It was true. Yami knew this in the back of his mind, knowing Yugi just might leave, and for some reason, that thought seemed to damage him more than he expected. It hurt seeing Yugi like this, but even more so knowing that he might leave. Emotions swirled around in Yami's mind, sending him back into that spiraling whirlwind when he was young, always trying to please Gozaburo Kaiba, though it was never enough for him. He was feeling too much, and it was beginning to make his heart clench. So, without warning, Yami suddenly got up and walked out of the diner, leaving a very stunned and confused Yugi.

He just walked, his hands in his pockets with his head down, not really paying attention to where he was going, though he did know he was walking next to a river, that much was clear from the running water. As Yami walked, he passed by a discarded football, kicking it out of the way until he heard a low splash, lifting his gaze to see the ball drifting away in the running water. He sighed sadly, feeling like that ball in the river... It was like he was waiting for the wind to change his direction, unable to control where he was going on his own. He felt like he wasn't going anywhere, like God was toying with his life, as if it was some sick way to amuse himself. Tch... God... Why does he choose now to believe in such a thing when he was so oblivious to it before? It didn't matter... This was just another circle he found himself in, unable to break free, except this time, he feared that he may not be able to piece the shards of his heart back together. Yami had to be cautious, to protect his shattering heart from yet again, another heartbreak. And yet, for some reason, this one seemed to hurt him the most, something he couldn't understand. Why now does a heartbreak have him spiraling down into that hole once again? Yami lifted a hand, placing it on the opposite shoulder, that he gripped with a trembling hand. He could remember the pain he felt with each punishment Gozaburo gave him whenever he defended his sister. His heart was now feeling that unbearable pain, and he couldn't get rid of it. How he wanted to demolish that pain, but at the same time, it reminded him that he was alive, that he was capable of loving someone, which only made it hurt more. Knowing he could love only made the pain worsen, stabbing him right through his aching heart.

 _This pain... Why...why does it feel so similar to when Gozaburo punished me? Why does this unbearable pain feel like I am getting another wound upon my back? Though, it is surprising that Yugi has not seen them yet... Never mind, why should I dwell on that? He is leaving... I knew it would come, I just did not want to believe it... All I wanted was a chance to have a relationship that would last, unlike all the others... Is that really too much to ask for?_

"Y...Yami?"

Yami perked up, but only slightly, peeking back to see Yugi. His head was down, but not enough to hide his face. Yami could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes, but he didn't want to. He quickly averted his gaze, his back to Yugi. He couldn't look at him, not like this... Yami didn't want him to see the weakness in his eyes, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow, despair, he didn't want him to see such a side of him he never showed anyone, except maybe his sister, and Seto once or twice. He couldn't look at those eyes that always made him drown, that beautiful face he fell so damn hard for, and most of all, he didn't want to see that guilt, that pain haunting those beautiful eyes of his. It would only kill him more on the inside, make his heart wretch even more than it already did, if that was even possible.

"Yami, please forgive me... I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but you have to understand something..." He paused, drawing in a shaky breath. "I'm done."

Yami's eyes widened at hearing this. He could feel tears burn in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. _Done...? What does he mean "done"?_

"I'm through letting my parents control my life." Yugi finished. "I won't let them tell me what to do anymore. I need to stop being so afraid of them and what they'll do because, dammit, I'm a grown man, and I should be allowed to do whatever the hell I want without getting permission from "Daddy." They're not going to tell me how to live my life, not anymore... I don't care what it takes, I won't let them ruin my life like they have all because it's "in my best interest." I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you, Yami." He said this with such passion in his voice it was almost scary. "I want to be with you, Yami, and not to go against my parents, but because I want to be with you. I know we haven't known each other for very long, and yet...I feel like I've known you for years. I love being with you, around you. Every time you smile, I can't help but do the same. Whenever you make me laugh or say something to make me blush, it only makes me love you more than I already do. I want to be with you because..." Yami could tell Yugi was crying from his sniffling. "...Because I love you..."

It felt like something had stabbed Yami through the heart. He quickly whipped around and threw his arms around Yugi, holding him tightly as stray tears left his crimson eyes. Yugi was shocked at first, but a small smile grew on his face as he held the shaky body in his arms. "Do...do you mean that, Yugi?" Yami finally asked.

He held Yami tighter. "Every word... I'm through letting my parents control me... I want to be with you because I've fallen in love with you, even if we only met a week ago..."

Yugi pulled back a bit, but still kept a hold on Yami, using one of his soft, pale hands to wipe the stray tears away from the elder man's face before placing a hand on his cheek. He then surprised Yami by pressing his soft lips against the other's. Yami felt frozen for a moment before melting into the kiss. When they parted, Yugi reached into Yami's coat pocket and pulled out the car keys, taking Yami by the hand as he pulled him along.

"Come on, let's go home. I'll drive because you're in no condition to..." He said. "And don't worry, I took care of everything at the diner." Yugi had already paid and was holding the backpack by the top handle that he picked up from the ground when he set it down, his other hand grasping Yami's tightly, reassuringly, showing him he would do anything he can to stay by his side.

However, Yami still had doubt. Not of Yugi, of himself. He wasn't sure if he could go on, putting his full heart in this if, in the end, he would only get burned again. Yami didn't want to be left picking up the pieces of his shattered heart once more, because he feared that if his heart were to get crushed again, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to piece it back together. The last thing he wanted was for Yugi to leave, but also, the fear of being left with a crushed heart also weighed upon his mind, and why shouldn't it? Yugi's family was one to fear, especially when Yugi was about to go against them. If he were to leave, it would crush him and he would completely shut down, possibly for good. Yami just couldn't handle another heartbreak, not when he's been crushed so many times before...


	7. My Doubts and Fears

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Holy s***! I just realized something! This story I'm writing is totally based off a song I found! I was so amazed and happy at the same time and just thought you guys should know. Anyone hear of Vocaloid? I sure as hell hope so otherwise why the hell are you here? Take a listen to "Hello, Worker" by Luka Megurine. Either read the subtitles or listen to the English version by Razzy and Lucy. That's all for now! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Whispers* I almost cried a couple times while writing this...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: My Doubts and Fears**

* * *

Yami, for some strange reason, felt warm. It was odd, but he found he liked the feeling. You see, the ride back to the apartment was rather silent, and awkward, considering the two hadn't spoken at all. But when they went to bed that night, they hadn't fallen asleep together, like they usually do because again, due to the awkwardness of the whole situation. Strangely enough though, when Yami allowed his eyes to slip open, he found none other than Yugi Moto cuddled up against him. Granted, he didn't complain, finding he liked the feeling. Oh yes, the attraction was most definitely there, that much was certain. Yami let the thought go and allowed his eyes slip closed again, seeming to fall back asleep with Yugi cuddled up against him. However, while Yami blissfully fell back asleep, he was completely unaware of the younger male who let out a low sigh, or commonly referred to as a moan, though it was very low indeed. It seemed harmless, until he gave off another, and another, but Yami was too busy sleeping to care, or notice at that. It was then Yami began to stir when Yugi began to rub his hips against the elder man. More low and soft – almost inaudible – moans escaped his lips, clinging onto Yami like a lifeline. Yami's eyes slipped open again when Yugi suddenly murmured his name, tensing for a long moment before relaxing, almost climbing on top of his host. As if Yami wasn't stirred up enough by this, he gazed, a bit shockingly, at the younger male's face, somehow understanding what just happened. His flushed face, parted lips that just begged to be kissed, clinging desperately onto Yami. Oh dear God, no... If his hunch was right, and it usually was, Yugi had a dream, about him. Oh, by the Egyptian Gods, that wasn't good, or it could be, but Yami was too shocked to really put his thoughts together at the moment. How he wanted to ravish that man, take him right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. His mind was in a never-ending battle with himself, debating on what he should or shouldn't do. Oh Ra, why...? Why was this man toying with his emotions so?

 _Did...did he just have a dream about..._ _ **me?**_ _Is that why he mumbled my name? His face is flush, his lips just asking to do_ _ **something,**_ _and he's clinging onto me in a rather intimate way, if that's what you could call it... Oh Ra, how I want to ravish him, but I can't... But that face... It is practically begging me to... No! Do not give into your wants! It will be your doom! And yet, he most likely would not mind... Urgh! No! Stop this at once! Do not make a move on him! He is still asleep! That will be the end for you! Oh my Egyptian Gods..._

Yami began to shift as much as he so dared without waking Yugi, however, it did not last, for the younger male began to stir. The elder spiky haired man froze on sight as Yugi's violet eyes slipped open. He blinked sleepily as he gazed up at Yami, seeing the shock and confusion clearly written on his face. Yugi seemed to only be half awake to fully process that look, until he remembered something. He and Yami had fallen asleep last night _**away from each other,**_ and here he was, cuddled up against his host like it was nothing. It was then Yugi was finally able to understand that look of shock and confusion on Yami's face. His own face turned the brightest shade of red Yami had ever seen before he spoke in a very small, sheepish, and stuttering voice.

" _I-I'll b-be in the b-bathroom..._ " He then practically jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a loud _**'bang,'**_ leaving a very stunned and confused Yami.

He was unable to move for a moment before the elder man slowly slipped out of bed, heading down the steps and into the kitchen to make some breakfast before Yugi got out of the shower. Yugi, on the other hand, stood in the bathroom, his back against the door, red-faced, hand over his mouth, and body trembling violently. The shock and embarrassment was plastered on his face clear as day, and he just couldn't get rid of that twisting feeling in his stomach. He'd had a dream about him...and Yami, a very intimate one at that. He felt so embarrassed, realizing he'd most likely had done something in his sleep, causing that look of shock on his host's face, and the shitty part, was that he couldn't turn back the hands of time to prevent that from ever happening in the first place. Oh God, how he hated himself for doing something like that, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control his body when he was sleeping, it was completely out of his power to do so, as much as he wished it was, or at least in that moment. Yugi shook where he stood, and he just couldn't stop. He wanted to cry, but found he couldn't do that either. He needed something to calm him down, vent his emotions, and then he remembered he'd ran into the bathroom, so without a second thought, he turned the water on and grabbed a towel, setting it on the towel. He stripped out of his clothes, finding himself blushing again at what he realized had happened in his sleep.

 _Seriously!? Why is this happening to me!? Out of all times, it had to be_ _ **now**_ _to do this!? Oh God... What am I becoming...?_

Yugi quickly stripped out of his clothes and put them in the basket, climbing in the shower. He wrapped his arms around his trembling body as the hot water hit his back, practically burning himself, but he didn't seem to notice, nor care. He wanted to wash it away, wash that damn dream away, erase any trace of it from his body. Yugi hadn't even noticed he'd been digging his nails into his arms until he released them to wash his hair, finding them to sting since he'd broken some skin. After washing his hair, Yugi got ready to wash his body, until he stopped. He suddenly collapsed to the bottom of the shower on his knees, covering his mouth as he let tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know why, but he needed some sort of release, and crying was usually the first thing he did in every situation. He just cried for a few minutes before sniffling, slowly getting back to his feet, with the support of the walls, since his knees felt a little weak. Though a thought did cross his mind... He'd wondered why Yami hadn't come knocking yet, wondering why he was taking so long. He then figured it was because he wanted to give him the privacy he needed to calm down his raging nerves. And it wasn't that Yami hadn't been worried, because he was, often glancing back to find Yugi coming down the stairs or into the kitchen with his usual tired smile, though when he didn't see him each time he did look back, Yami would let out a sad sigh.

Yugi quickly washed his body before turning the water off, grabbing the towel to rub the water from his hair, leaving it damp, until he dried his body off. He then cautiously opened the door, seeing if Yami was in the room. When he wasn't, Yugi let out a small, but sad sigh as he got dressed in a simple pair of jeans; a white belt; and light blue sweater that was a little big on him, but he didn't really care. When he made his way downstairs, Yugi went into the kitchen to see Yami making pancakes – he'd looked up a recipe for them. Yugi, though still feeling embarrassed over what just happened not too long ago, slowly walked up to Yami. The elder male tensed up a bit when he felt Yugi lean against his back before relaxing, finding he didn't mind, and was too focused on breakfast to really pay attention.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi slowly began. "I...I-I'm really sorry about...earlier... I had a really strange dream, and I...I couldn't control my body... I-I didn't mean to shock you like that, and I understand if you hate me—" Yugi said in a rush, but couldn't finish as Yami had turned around and pulled him into his arms.

" _It's...it's okay..._ " He said a bit quietly. "I know you couldn't control it, and I don't hate you either... It doesn't matter... Just..." He paused, trying to find the words to say. "Let's just forget it ever happened, if that will make you feel better, okay?"

Yugi nodded as he returned the embrace before Yami drew back, turning back to the pancakes as he flipped them, Yugi resuming his previous position he had started in. "Do, umm...do you feel a little better now that you showered at least...?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Yugi nodded, Yami able to feel his head move. "Yeah, I guess..." He seemed unsure of that answer himself. Did he feel better, even if only a little? He didn't really know... "I, uhh...need to go to the store later, if that's alright..."

Yami hummed in response before he spoke. "Take my car then."

" _Are you sure...?_ " He asked quietly.

"I say again, as I have before, I would not have offered it if I was not sure. I am more that certain you can handle going to the store in my car. You're not a child, so I have faith you can do this on your own. Besides, it will give you time to clear your mind... You seem like that's what you need... So I will let you go when you're ready."

"Alright..." Yugi tensed up a bit, lightly gripping Yami's shirt before a mug was held up.

Yugi lifted his head and took the mug Yami held up for him. "That tea should help you calm your nerves... I did a little research while you were in the shower and found that tea was for calming... Hopefully that will help..."

Yugi sighed though his nose. "Thank you..." He then took a sip, receiving a hum in response as a "you're welcome."

When breakfast was ready, the two ate in silence, Yugi finding the pancakes were actually really good, considering Yami found a recipe for them. He made a small comment that they were very good, Yami just mentioning he found said recipe to make them. But again, they ate in silence, and when Yugi had gotten everything we would need, wallet included this time, he said that he would leave after helping Yami with the dishes. Yami nodded and gave Yugi the car keys, allowing the young man to make his leave. Once out the door, Yami glanced out the window and watched his red Mustang take off, letting out a low sigh. The two did need some time away from each other, clear their minds... It was then as Yami stared at the window into the cloudy sky of Domino, did he remember his mother. She was always so kind and caring... She would always comfort and support Yami when he needed it the most as a child – some of the few things he missed about her. Every time he would cry, she would always wipe those tears away, and whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on, she was there with open arms. But right now, Yami needed advice... He's been locked away for so long, he was doubting himself. Yugi, no... Himself. Yugi wasn't the problem, it was himself, and he knew it too, but he was just too afraid to share his feelings, much less what was bothering him. He was afraid of giving him his heart only to have it shattered like all the other times, leaving him to pick up the pieces all over again, and that fear always lingered with him wherever he went. Yami didn't want Yugi to leave, no, but that fear was still there. He knew he wouldn't leave him, and yet, somehow, doubted those words...

Yami directed his attention over to a shelf on the other end of the room where more books, figures, and some photographs lay. Among all of it, Yami saw a picture of his mother and himself when he was child. There were many pictures on the top of the shelf as he stalked over to it, gazing at each one for a few minutes. The first one was of course, of him and his mother, with Yami in her arms as a child, both smiling happily. The next was of his whole family, his grandfather, young sister, and father included in this one. They all seemed happy. Another one he noticed was of him, his sister, and his two cousins, Seto and Mokuba when they were just teenagers after their grandfather had passed away. They seemed happy, Seto actually smiling in this one since he usually has a stone face. And the final picture was of him and Hikari when they were in their earlier twenties. Hikari had her arms around her brother, smiling while Yami had his around her, both seeming happy. Yami then went back to the first picture of him and his mother. He reached up and grasped the photograph, staring at it sadly.

 _Mother... How I could use your advice... What am I supposed to do? I'm terrified... I want to give Yugi my heart, but...I'm too frightened that it will only be shattered again, and if that is to happen, I don't think I could recover this time... I know I've known him for a week, but I've fallen in love with him... I don't know what to do... I need your guidance..._

Yami stared at the picture, not expecting an answer. He knew he wouldn't receive one, but the thought still remained. Yami wanted an answer, yet he knew he wouldn't get one, though he slightly expected to get one as well... He let out a sigh as he stared at the picture for a long while. He was frightened, terrified even, of giving up his heart to the man he loved, because the attraction was certainly there, there's no doubt about that, but even so, he felt he couldn't. Yami had been heartbroken so many times in the past, all because he wasn't loved for who he was, only for what he has, and he hated that. He knew Yugi wasn't like that, but the thought was still there that he would leave him to pick up the cracked fragments of his broken heart. That feeling dwelled, and he just couldn't shake it. He couldn't shake the uncertainty that swirled in his heart, and he despised that. Yami wanted desperately to be rid of that feeling, yet he couldn't. It remained, plaguing his heart and mind that Yugi would leave him with nothing but a broken heart and shattered memories.

"Yami?"

The elder male damn near leaped out of his skin at hearing that voice as the picture in his hand hit the carpet due to the jump scare he unintentionally received. Yami quickly turned, gripping his chest to see Yugi, a worried expression on his face. His heart raced in his chest, pounding against his ribcage, and it didn't seem to want to slow down any time soon. Yugi quickly put the things he had on the kitchen table before running up to Yami, desperately apologizing over and over again.

"Yami, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" He said in a rush, gripping Yami's free hand.

Yami's panting had finally calmed down when he heard Yugi apologizing, though it wasn't his fault he scared him, Yami was just so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yugi come in. The elder man let out a sigh, indicating he had calmed down as he gazed down at Yugi, worry and concern still shining in those violet eyes Yami had fallen so goddamn hard for. "It's alright... I didn't hear you come in... No need to apologize, Yugi, it wasn't your fault..."

"Still though, I didn't want to startle you, but when I came in, I saw you staring at that picture and was a little concerned..." Yugi released Yami's hand and leaned over, picking up the fallen photograph Yami had dropped when he stared at it for a moment. "Was this your mother when you were younger?"

Yami nodded.

"You look a lot like her..." He said, setting the picture on the shelf.

"I apologize... I was merely...lost in old memories, I suppose..."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"What?" Yami looked up at the younger male with confusion until Yugi lifted a hand, wiping the stray tears from his face. He hadn't even noticed he was crying... Did it happen when he stared at the picture unknowingly?

Yami went to wipe his eyes with his arm when Yugi lifted his other hand, wiping away those tears from his handsome face with those soft hands of his. It reminded him so much of his mother, how soft her hands were whenever she would wipe his tears away. Yami hesitantly placed a hand on top of Yugi's, staring back into those amethyst orbs for a long moment. Yugi's hands gently caressed Yami's face, staring at him with a sort of warmth in his eyes, something shining that Yami could clearly point out. It wasn't sympathy – not pity – but empathy, understanding. Finally thought, Yami couldn't hold his emotions back any longer and practically threw himself into Yugi. He was surprised at first, until he felt the host cling onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. It was then he understood what had to be done. Yami hadn't even noticed he'd been led to the couch until he began to sob into Yugi's lap, but through it all, Yugi sat there, comforting him, just like his mother did whenever he cried. Yugi gently caressed Yami's arms and back, sometimes his face to try and wipe away his tears, though more would soon follow. The younger male let his host cry, not stopping him from freeing his pent up emotions. A light smile crossed his face as he leaned over, lightly laying his head against Yami's back as he continued to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. This seemed to ease Yami a bit as his sobbing slowed down some, but still kept on, and Yugi still comforted him in any way he could, doing everything in his power to show Yami he was there, that he wouldn't leave him, and that he was there to stay. The minutes passed, almost a full hour going by before Yami was finally able to compose himself. He hadn't cried like that ever since his mother passed away, so he felt better knowing he was able to let his emotions go after, what, sixteen years? He slowly sat up, Yugi lifting his hands to dry Yami's face with his sweater sleeves. He didn't mind, just so long as he could wipe those tears from his face, because Yugi didn't like to see Yami look so crushed, and he wanted to replace that with love and happiness.

"Do you feel a little better now?" He asked in a kind and comforting tone.

Yami slowly nodded, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. " _I suppose so..._ " He croaked in a hoarse voice, all of the sobbing he did being the cause of this.

Yugi smiled, though it was small. "Why don't you go shower? It'll help you relax, then...we should talk. I at least owe you that much after yesterday..."

Yami nodded again.

Yugi gave a sad smile as he leaned up and gave Yami a gentle kiss upon his cheek before sending him on his way. "I'll have some tea ready for you when you come down." He said as his host made his way up the steps.

When Yami got into his bathroom, he closed the door and grabbed a towel, setting it on the counter before turning the water on. While he waited for the temperature to rise, he undressed himself, putting his clothes in the basket, not even caring that Yugi's were there as well. But before Yami stepped into the shower, he looked up at the mirror. His eyes were puffy as well as red and bloodshot from all his crying, but it was then he noticed something. He turned in the mirror, revealing various jagged scars littered all over his back. Some were large while others were small, this being due to Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba's stepfather. Whenever Mokuba or Hikari had done something wrong, both of them would take the blame for their siblings, taking on whatever punishment was in store for them. More often than not though, it usually ended in whipping to say the least... If not whipping, then either a horrible beating, stab wounds – though not severe enough to kill – or burn marks. You name it, because Yami had it all, but only on his back. Reason being because it would never show, only if he removed his shirt, which – luckily – he never did, only when he was alone or around his cousins or sister. She still feels guilty about the marks on his back, but Yami always dismissed it, saying he did it just to protect her and whatnot. Yami let out a soft sigh before climbing into the shower, the hot water hitting the scars on his back. At times like this, Yami was glad Yugi hadn't seen those scars yet, simply because he didn't want him to. Yami didn't want anyone to see his scars in fear of what they might think of him. Sure, he was handsome and had wealth, fame, and fortune, but all that might change if someone saw those horrible blemishes marring his back. Yami had wrapped his arms around himself, flinching every time one of those hellish memories flashed in his mind. All he could remember from those days was the pain, agony, and torment he suffered through, and it hurt, caused him to ache even more than he already did... Regardless, Yami forced the memory down and put it aside, even if for only a little while before he began to wash himself, for he needed it to help him relax.

When Yami had finished in the shower, he dressed himself in a pair of black jeans; a black belt; and a dark blue sweater before heading back downstairs. He saw Yugi exit the kitchen upon hearing his quiet footsteps as he gave him a small grin. Yami returned it, but with a sad one, as small as it was. When his host reached him, Yugi handed the elder man a mug with some calming tea before having him sit down at the table. Yami stared at the cup for a moment before taking a sip, Yugi doing the same, his voice sounding once he set his mug back down.

"Well," He started. "I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry, and don't scold me for it either." Yugi knew Yami was about to say something when he lifted his gaze a bit, not giving him a chance to voice it. "I don't usually talk about my family, for good reason. They're cruel people, as much as I don't want to admit that... I've always tried not to talk about my family because I've lost a lot of friends that way, except for the ones I have now. I'm surprised they've stuck around with me for so long, though that's probably because they don't care what my parents think of them, which doesn't surprise me either. My sister left the house, yes, but she did it because my parents only gave her two options. Either she forget about what she was doing or get kicked out."

"Why did they kick her out, if you don't mind my asking, that is...?" Yami spoke up, his voice still a bit hoarse.

"She was bisexual." Yugi answered. "Because of this, my parents rejected her, and she wasn't even subtle about it either. No, she intentionally told them because she wanted to piss them off. Akame has never liked the way my parents were, so when the chance came to challenge their love for her, she obviously took it. In the end, when she was eighteen, she finally chose then to do it. She flat out said "I'm bisexual. I don't care if you have a problem with it because it's who I am, and right now, I'm with a girl. But if you really love me, you'll let me stay the way I am." Now that didn't sit well. Dad started throwing things, which Aki easily avoided whenever they came her way, and Mom was trying her best not to flat out beat her on the spot, but she sure as hell got an earful... So, my parents gave her the ultimatum. Either give up her so called "lifestyle" and be loyal to the family, or leave and be disowned. In the end, she chose to leave, and I can't blame her. She wanted to take me with her, but my parents wouldn't allow her; said she would "poison my mind with her nonsense." I left as well, and live with my grandfather since him and my father aren't really on speaking terms, though I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that..."

Yami was silent, often taking sips from his tea. He watched Yugi let out a long sigh before taking a sip from his own mug, continuing on after he set the tea down again.

"However, I do still stand by what I said yesterday. My parents have run my life for far too long, and now, I think it's time I show them that they can't control me anymore, or at least my father. Dad is a control freak, always wanting things his way otherwise he doesn't like it. He despises anything "different," as he puts it." Yugi rolled his eyes at the comment. "My father only sees in black and white, never in color all because he's so arrogant and self-centered... Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my parents, I just hate who they are – cynical tyrants who always get their way no matter what means they have to take to do it. But regardless of that, I don't care what they say or think of me, because no matter what, I won't leave your side, Yami."

Yugi lifted his gaze to stare back at the elder man, and Yami seemed to be in shock at that statement, but couldn't form the words. However, the younger male kept his eyes on Yami as he continued.

"Ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you, Yami, something I wanted to get to know. I know you've have a hard life, harder than my own, but through all of that, I won't leave your side, not willingly at least. I don't care what anyone has to say about it, because in the end, I fell so madly in love with a man who was so kind to me and accepted the madness I dragged him into that the thought of leaving him just isn't an option for me. I fell in love with a man who seems to have everything, but beyond all the fame, the fortune, and the wealth, he's just a kind and caring man who's been searching for love, something that just seemed so out of reach for him, until now."

Yami's eyes were wide with shock. It was as if Yugi was reading him like a book. Yes, it was true, Yami _**did**_ have everything anyone could ever want, but through it all, he was always missing something – someone to love, who loved him for who he was, not for what he has. It all seemed too much for him to handle, so Yami stood up from the table and walked over to the couch, placing a hand over his face to try and piece together his thoughts and emotions. It was all hitting him at once, every emotion imaginable, and it seemed to be unbearable. Yami's head began to spin and he was starting to get a headache, feeling dizzy from it all, until he felt warmth on his back. He lowered the hand over his face to glance back at Yugi, who leaned against him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, it'll all sink in soon enough."

"It's not that..." Yami said.

"If not that, then what?" Yugi asked.

"It's just..." He sucked in a short breath, trying to keep himself calm. "I have been hurt so many other times in the past, everyone else always leaving me to gather up the shattered fragments of my broken heart... I just... I'm just so—"

"Scared?" Yugi cut in, Yami's eyes widening for a moment before he realized what had been said.

"Yes..."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Everything..." His voice shook slightly as he spoke this, trembling hands gripping the back of the couch. "I'm terrified of giving up my heart only to have it crushed once again so that I am left to pick up those shattered pieces in that never ending cycle I am unable to escape from... I fear that if you were to leave, that if I gave you my heart, I would not be able to recover this time... I don't think my heart can take another heartbreak after so many other failures..." He could feel the tears brimming his eyes, threatening to fall, yet he continued. "I don't want to suffer anymore... I've suffered for far too long, and I don't want this to be another repeat of all my others... I don't think I can take that much pain anymore... I fear that if I fall, I will not be able to get back up again... I just... I can't handle another heartbreak like all the others before... I don't..." His voice trailed off, the tears suddenly sliding down his face.

"Yami, look at me please..." Yugi stood up straight, Yami glancing back for a moment before the younger man turned him so that they could face one another. It was then that Yugi lifted that gentle hand of his, wiping the stray tears from his face before leading Yami around to seat him on the couch with the younger male in front of him, sitting on his knees to stare back into those teary crimson eyes. "It's alright... I understand you're afraid, but please know that no matter what happens, I won't leave your side. They'll have to rip me out of your arms or kill me before I'll let them take me away from you... But know that I'm here, by your side. I know that you're terrified of me leaving, but I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He smiled warmly as he caressed Yami's cheek. "And even if you fall, even if you can't get back up on your own, I'll be there, helping you back on your feet, because I won't let go of you, not now, not ever... I'm here to stay..."

More tears filled Yami's eyes, not only hearing the truth in Yugi's voice, but seeing it in those violet hues of his. He quickly wrapped the young man up in his strong arms, those tears sliding down his cheeks. Yugi smiled and held Yami tightly, leaving light kisses on his neck to show he wasn't going to leave.

" _Th...thank you, Yugi... Thank you so much..._ " Yami whispered in a shaky voice.

" _Everyone deserves happiness, especially you, Yami..._ " Yugi whispered in return before he pulled back, wiping those stray tears away from the elder man's handsome face and gently pressing his lips against the other's in a tender kiss.

Yami melted in Yugi's arms, returning the kiss with just as much love and passion. When the two parted, Yugi had his host lay down on the couch before practically climbing on top of him, the two cuddling in each other's arms. As they laid there on that plush couch, they would often share a kiss every now and then, but for the most part, they were just enjoying each other's company, happy to be with their companion. And in that moment, Yami felt happy, nothing able to ruin that moment for him, even if only for the time being...


	8. Open Up, Won't You?

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I've got another chapter ready for you! So much to do, so little time, right guys? Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Open Up, Won't You?**

* * *

Everything seemed fine between Yami and Yugi, though there's a key word there – seemed. Was it wrong to say it wasn't all that fine? Maybe... Yami was still having that damn internal battle with his emotions. They were swirling, mixing around, making his head spin, so he'd end up dismissing them altogether, just to get his head on straight before they'd try to pry their way out again. It seemed to be nothing but a never ending cycle... The two would have a good time, Yami's emotions would creep up on him, his doubt rising, head spinning, lock those emotions back up, repeat. Almost like a broken record, y'know? He hated that... He wanted to break the cycle, but how could he? He was getting in his own way and couldn't figure out what to do to change it. The past couple of days were great, though on those sleepless nights when Yugi was happily cuddled up against him, he'd ponder some more, only to get back into that bloody cycle he couldn't break... He didn't doubt Yugi – God no, he couldn't, wouldn't – but himself. His heart wouldn't let him have it, have Yugi to its fullest, and he wanted desperately to change that, but his doubt kept growing, weighing him down more and more with each passing day. Yes, Yami had his doubts, and why shouldn't he? True, he knew Yugi wouldn't leave him, but there was still doubt in that alone. Could – no – would Yugi really stay with him? That questions bothered him often... Yugi was so kind and gentle, and he even said he wouldn't leave Yami, not willingly, at least, but still... His heart still felt closed up, shielded behind that wall he put up. What could he do? He had to get away, at least for a little while – clear his head and try to put his thoughts together. He knew he would have to tell Yugi sooner or later how he was feeling, though that dread began to creep up on him. Some time out by himself, that should help, right? Well, it could be good since Yugi had gotten kinda sick when they last went out on a date to a restaurant...

The two were silent as they ate at the restaurant they had gone to, Yami deciding to just swallow his damn pride and tell Yugi how he was feeling, until he couldn't. When he looked up, Yugi didn't look so well, not in the slightest. He seemed dizzy, his skin a pale white – almost ghostly – and he looked overall ill. "Yugi, are you—" Yami couldn't finish his question as Yugi instantly bolted up from the table and ran for the bathroom. The elder man quickly followed after the younger only to find him hunched over in a stall, retching horribly. Yami was instantly at his side, rubbing his back to calm him. "What happened, Yugi? You were just fine a moment ago, weren't you?"

He leaned up a bit, heaving just to breathe. Retching forcibly like that damn near chokes you; it's hell. If that's not enough to help understand, imagine something yanking on both your throat and lungs as you gag. Not only is it painful, but you can barely catch a breath. Again, it's hellish... Yugi placed a hand on his now sore throat as he drew shaggy breathes, gazing up at the elder male with slightly reddened eyes – due to the choking – and a pale face as he spoke in a raspy and trembling voice. "I think..." He swallowed hard. "...I ate something bad..."

"Wait right here. I will bring the car to the front and take you home, alright?"

He nodded as Yami quickly got up, though moments after he left, Yugi retched again, that choking feeling returning, making him utterly miserable. As the elder male exited the restroom, their waitress came up and asked him if everything was alright, Yami quickly explaining the situation. The waitress exclaimed in horror as she dashed off to the kitchen. One of the cooks came back out and gave his deepest apologies, Yami merely saying it was alright and that it was just an accident. He then asked if a waiter could go fetch Yugi while he went to get his car. The waitress gave a quick nod before dashing off again, Yami going outside to get his car. After pulling up to the front, he put the vehicle in park before heading back inside. He quickly scanned around until he saw a waiter aiding Yugi as he walked, since he was stumbling and his knees were buckling under him. The waitress ran up to the elder man and brought him over to Yugi, saying he didn't have to pay for the meal and apologizing for what had happened. He shook his head and gave a light grin, saying it was just an accident and he would go ahead and take Yugi home.

The younger male lifted his gaze to see Yami, a worried expression gracing his handsome face, and it made him feel guilty for giving him that look, but his host held a hand out, giving a small smile, though concern still showed through that facade. "Come, Yugi, I will take you home."

He gave a small nod, thanking the waiter for helping him before taking Yami's hand. The elder man took Yugi's smaller hand and put his arm around his own shoulders, the other around his waist as he helped to support most of his weight, leading him out to the car. After getting Yugi into the passenger seat, he closed the door and got in on the other side, quickly heading home, though as he drove, he felt the younger lean against his shoulder, lightly gripping onto his arm. When he reached a stop light, Yami gazed over to see the guilt written on Yugi's beautiful face, something he hated seeing, though it wasn't his fault this happened. It was just bad luck, you could say. Great, right...?

"What is the matter, Yugi?" Yami finally asked when the light changed to green.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized in a slightly raspy tone.

"Sorry? What for?"

"For causing so much trouble like this..."

"Yugi, you did nothing wrong. It was not your fault you had gotten sick like this, it was merely...wrongful timing."

"Still... I caused people trouble and grief..."

When Yami reached another stop light, he used his other hand to lightly push Yugi's chin up. "Yugi, it was not your fault, as I said. Yes, there was some trouble, but you are not to blame. It was an accident, alright? Think nothing of it for accidents happen. I will make you some tea when we get home to help you feel better and if you wish, I will lay with you. Does that sound good?"

He gave a slightly nod with a grin before nuzzling into the elder's shoulder, cuddling his arm now. "Sounds good to me..."

"Good..." He gave a low sigh of relief.

When the two reached Yami's apartment, the elder male aided Yugi out the car and up the stairs as he got him inside. Once in, he helped the younger male up the steps and into his room as he sat him down on the bed. He then turned to his dresser, pulling something out of one of the drawers and handing it Yugi, that being a pair of oversized pajamas. He weakly took them, gazing up at Yami with a sickly expression, one that looked so drained of almost all life; Yugi really had suffered. He got down on one knee and gently placed a hand on the young man's cheek, gazing at him tenderly. "Will you be alright to change and get into bed?"

He gave a small nod and weak hum.

"I will return shortly with some tea for you, okay? But please take it easy. I do not want you to strain yourself."

Another nod, Yami placing a chaste kiss upon Yugi's forehead before heading downstairs. While waiting for the water in the kettle, Yami let out a low sigh. Just his luck... Right when he was going to tell Yugi what was bothering him, his plan gets shot to hell... Now he's stuck with a heavy conscious and a sick Yugi in bed. What was he to do now? His thoughts reeled, and he didn't want to think about it. Tomorrow, maybe? Sure, he says that every time, yet it always ends the same. No, this time, he would do it. He would put his thoughts together and make things right with Yugi, but he'd have to be alone for that first... How about the book store? There were a few books and CD's he wanted to buy, but never had the time, nor the energy to want to do it. At least this gave him a reason to get out of his apartment and have some alone time, or in other words, just a chance to straighten out his unsettling thoughts and spiraling emotions. Yami was soon pulled away from those thoughts when the kettle began to whistle. He turned the burner off and grabbed the handle, pouring the hot water into a much with a tea bag in it. When it was ready, he fixed it how he knew Yugi liked it – sweet, with sugar and honey. Yami himself didn't care much for sweets, unless you count Yugi, of course. Does that really count though? Well, he is a very sweet person, personality wise, and his lips always tasted like vanilla and cherries for some odd reason, not that Yami complained though.

Once he finished making the tea to Yugi's liking, he went over to a bookshelf that held the photos of him and his family as he grabbed a book he had been reading before heading up the steps. As he entered the room, he saw Yugi already under the covers, though his eyes were closed. Yami grinned slightly at the adorable sight as he made his way to the bed, gently seating himself as not to disturb Yugi. However, the young man was merely dozing, not even realizing he had drifted off until he felt the bed shift, causing him to stir as his tired eyes slipped open, gazing over to see Yami with a book and mug at hand. He gave a weak grin as he pushed himself to sit up, Yami turning his attention over to him to see him sit up as he handed him the mug.

"Here you go, Yugi. I made it just how you enjoy it."

"One teaspoon of honey and three scoops of sugar?" He asked as he took the mug.

"Was it three? I believe I added four by accident." He said a bit sheepishly, Yugi smiling.

"That's okay. I like it sweet anyway. Thank you, Yami." He said before taking a sip.

"You're welcome." He grinned before setting his book down and going over to his dresser, pulling out a black, sleeveless shirt and dark blue night pants.

However, after Yami closed the dresser drawer and undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling the tank top underneath over his head, he forgot one major thing – the scars on his back. He froze on point the moment he heard a low gasp from Yugi, slowly peeking back to see his violet eyes wide with shock. Yami was going to turn to hide his back, but it was already too late, and he did not want to face that horrified expression on Yugi's beautiful face. He simply took the dress shirt and tank top and tossed them in the basket, placing his hands on the dresser with his head hung low. Shame shined in those crimson eyes of his, something he didn't want Yugi to see, but he hadn't even noticed the younger male had set his mug down and climbed out of bed – stumbling a bit as he did – until he felt a gentle hand upon his back, glazing over each of the jagged scars. Yami lifted his head a bit, peeking back once more to see Yugi behind him, a hand on his skin while the other was held up to his chest. He could feel Yugi's fingertips dance lightly on his flesh, somehow enjoying that feeling when a low, but slightly raspy voice sounded in his ears.

"Y-Yami..." He stammered a bit in a low voice, unsure of how to go about this. "Your back, it's..."

"Littered with scars. Yes, I know, I always have. I merely forgot to cover them before removing my shirt."

"Would you be offended if...if I asked where they came from?" He was hesitant, and Yami couldn't blame him. He knew he couldn't hide this from Yugi anymore; he had to tell him the truth.

"No, I wouldn't..." He replied.

"Where did they come from? And why do they look so...painful?"

"Gozaburo Kaiba." His host answered simply. "My cousin's stepfather... These marks were made by his hands..."

"Why though? How could anyone hurt someone as kind and gentle as you are?"

"My younger sister... I had to protect her, thereby...I took the blame for her and received whatever punishment he had planned for Seto and I. However, more often then not, he would simply whip us and be done with it." He heard Yugi gasp. "Other punishments included abuse, stab wounds – though not near enough for a kill – or burning..."

"Yami..." Yugi gasped.

"I am not ashamed to say I was glad when Gozaburo passed. Does that make me heartless? Possibly... What I am ashamed of though, are those blasted marks he gave me, so I never showed them, not to anyone except those who already knew of them... I did not want for people to see those in fear of what they might think of me then, so I kept them hidden from the world. If you do not wish to stay with me, I will understand. I do not expect you to—" Yami cut himself off when he felt that hand leave his back and a pair of small arms wrap around his waist from behind. Yugi had embraced him, holding onto him as if he were a lifeline, his host glancing back to see the young man pressed against him. "Yugi?"

"Don't say that..." He said.

"I don't..." He trailed off.

"Don't say that." He repeated, sternly this time. "I won't leave you just because you have scars on your back. I don't care if you have them because I'll still always love you just the way you are."

Yami felt his heart clench as Yugi's eyes tightened while closed. It was then he could feel something wet against his skin, indicating Yugi was crying, which only made his heart wretch, knowing he had caused those tears.

"I know you don't like your past and that it probably still haunts you every now and then, but everyone has imperfections, including me, and no matter what they are, I love all of yours. I think you're perfect just the way you are, even if you have scars marring your skin... I don't care because the past is the past, and I want to live in today, with you, Yami..." The elder male clenched his fists that still lay on the dressed, holding back the tears he wanted to shed. This man always seems to make his heart beat a little faster and send his emotions on a wild roller coaster. But even so, Yugi smiled as he drew back, turning Yami to face him as he saw those shining tears in his violet eyes. "Even if you have those horrible scars and a dreadful past, I'll help you overcome that because like I said before, I won't leave your side, or at least, not willingly. I want to be with you for who you are, not for what you do or don't have, remember? So no matter what imperfections you have or fears and doubts you dread, I'll be there. I'll be here with you till the very end because no matter what, I'll always find my way back to you, my dark light..."

Those tears finally burned in Yami's eyes as he threw his arms around Yugi, embracing him tightly, which Yugi gladly accepted. "I'll never leave you, Yami. You won't have to be alone anymore because I'll be here, by your side. And even if we're separated, I'll still find my way back to you. There's no one else I'd rather be with then you, Yami, my light of darkness, so that we can shine on together, forever..."

"What are you doing to me, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Everywhere I turn, you always seem to lift me up when I am down, doubting myself... You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Always..."

* * *

He let out a sigh as he drove, heading for the Domino book store. Yami needed time to think, time to put his reeling thoughts and emotions together, straighten them out. Since Yugi was sick yesterday, he had him stay home while he went out – at least this gave him the alone time he needed. He felt bad though, about the way he'd been treating Yugi lately... It seemed like he was avoiding him, trying to get away, and he didn't want that – by the Gods, no – he just wanted to piece together his raging thoughts and spiraling emotions that seemed to always try and lose their grip in the most inconvenient of times. Yami hated that, but he hated avoiding Yugi more. It made him feel like a terrible person, or like he didn't even deserve to be with Yugi, and he didn't want that either... God, what was he to do? It seemed endless, that damn cycle once more. No, he had to get a grip on reality. Yugi loved him, _**him.**_ He wanted to be with Yami, and nothing would make him leave, willingly at least. He had to come out and tell Yugi what was bothering him, but how in the hell do you tell someone _**you're**_ the one bothering yourself? Well, his doubt, at least... He was doubting himself more and more each day, if he could bring himself to put his full heart into this relationship. He had to, but there was still that uncertainty deep down... Yami wanted to give it his all, he did, really, but he felt he couldn't if he kept doubting himself the way he was. He couldn't think straight... He pushed the thought aside as he continued driving, nearing the bookstore. Once he reached it, he parked the car and climbed out, staring up at the huge store before him. The sign read "King's Palace Book Store." Kinda made sense since the building was rather large. Yami came here often, always picking up some new books whenever he finished the ones he had. He let out a low sigh before entering through the double doors, the scent of coffee and books hitting his nose. He could never get enough of that every time he walked in. The scent made him relax a bit as he walked further in, gazing around. There was a manga he wanted to check out, as well as some other books. He decided to check on the manga first since that was the easiest to find.

"Welcome, Yami." A feminine voice called.

He turned his attention over to the counter to see a woman who was shorter than him – around his sister's height, maybe a bit shorter. She had large, violet pink eyes behind oval shaped glasses, her black hair pulled into a bun while her golden bangs framed her face, though Yami could've sworn he saw a hint of magenta sticking out from the bun of her hair, at the ends at least. He gave a grin and walked up to the counter, greeting the woman.

"Hello, Yukari. How are you today?" He asked.

"Doing well, thank you, yourself?"

"Very well." He said, semi-lying. He wasn't really thinking about his situation at the moment.

The woman known as Yukari then smirked. "You know, normally you wouldn't say something like that when you greet me, so I can only assume something good has happened, yes?"

"Well, umm..."

"You wouldn't ask someone how they're doing in such a chipper way unless something good has happened to you. So tell me, Yami, has something good happened for you to act in such high spirits?"

"I suppose you could say I...found someone..." He said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh! Did you now? Well, I'm so very happy for you! How is she? Is she nice?"

"Well, it is not really a "she"..." He said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ohhhh..." She grinned. "I get it now. You play on both courts, is that it? Well, in any case, I'm very happy for you and I do hope you both are doing wonderfully."

"You could say that..."

"Hmm?" Yukari raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _**could**_ say that?"

"Well, I mean, uhh..." He felt nervous talking about this with someone he barely knew, or at least knew well enough.

"Walk with me." She then said, Yami perking up as she walked around the counter over to him. "Come with me. I can tell just by looking at you that you need someone to talk to other than your lover. So come, we'll sit down and have a drink." She said, motioning for him to follow.

Yami hesitantly followed the woman to the coffee area, telling him to sit down. After asking what kind of coffee he would like, she went up to the counter and bought two large coffees before sitting down across from Yami, handing him the cup. He thanked her, even though he did protest that she didn't have to buy it for him, but she insisted, so he just let her. After taking a sip from her coffee, Yukari reached up and removed the reading glasses from her face, folding them up and setting them down before gazing up at Yami with serious eyes.

"Now then, tell me what has been bothering you, Yami."

"How should I phrase this...? I mean, we have been doing well, it's just, I do not know, umm..."

"You're doubting yourself."

"Ehh?" He gazed up at her, surprised. "How could you have—"

"It doesn't take a genius to tell you're in doubt, Yami. I can see it plain as day in your eyes. But go ahead, deny it, because either way, I know. Your eyes tell your story, even if you don't say it out loud. You're in doubt, but not of your lover, of yourself."

"Yes, I am... I want to put my all into this relationship, it's just—"

"Then do it." She cut in. "Don't think, just do. You're over thinking this, Yami. It's not complicated. I understand you're uncertain since all of your other past relationships haven't turned out for the best, but I can tell this is different. Yes, this is new to you, that much I can see, and you don't want to end up hurt again, but if you keep this wall up around you, you'll never make this relationship last. I mean, I would know firsthand what that's like..."

"Are you saying...?" He trailed off, but Yukari understood the question

"Yes, I have been in a situation like this before... My heart had been shattered far too many times to count, I eventually lost track, and I began to crumble slowly. I could never find that special someone in my life, and since I too play on both ends of the court, I couldn't find a man, or a woman who would give me the love I so desperately desired, that is, until I met Eiichi Ryota... He looked like another failed relationship at first glance, until he came up and spoke to me... The first time we met, I knew sparks flew, and I'm sure he knew it too, however, I was in the same situation you're in right now – I was doubting myself. I knew he wouldn't leave me because I saw the love and devotion in his eyes, but my heart was still uncertain. I had to break down that wall I had encased myself in, but I just didn't know how. I can't tell you how many times I'd cry myself to sleep or when I was in the shower so Eiichi wouldn't hear me... But even through all of that, I swallowed my pride and told him how I felt, that I was so uncertain of myself, but he understood. And so, from that moment on, he's been nothing but good to me, helping me overcome those doubts and fears I once had, and I'm no longer afraid, especially not since he asked me to marry him..." She smiled at the thought, Yami's eyes widening when he noticed the engagement ring on her left finger.

"He asked you to marry him?"

She nodded. "He loved me that much to never want to let me go. Eiichi wanted nothing more than to be with me, and me alone, to help mend my once shattered heart. And now, Yami, I will tell you the same thing he has told me. Open up your heart, break down those walls you've been hiding behind, and don't be afraid to give it your all. He loves you, doesn't he, with all of his heart, and would never leave you, willingly that is?" Yami gave a nod – it was as if she was speaking just like Yugi. "Then tell him how you feel."

"But...I'm afraid..." He said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

She set her coffee down, placing her hands on top of Yami's as he lifted his gaze once again to see a gentle smile gracing her lovely face. "I know you're afraid, I was too, but you can't let that hold you down. Break that chain and come out with it. Let him know that you're going to give it your all, and he will help, I promise you. He will help you overcome those doubts and fears you still have, just as Eiichi did for me. Stop closing yourself up and over thinking things because the only thing that's getting in your way, Yami, is yourself, and you need to let it go otherwise this relationship will end up like all the others. Trust me, Yami, he will understand. Don't be afraid, he'll listen to you, and he'll still love you all the same, I promise you..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We're a lot closer than you may think. Just trust me, alright?"

He gave a small nod. "Very well then..."

"Good... Now then, why don't you go search for those books I know you're lookin' for, and try to pull your thoughts together, that way you know what you should say to him. Everything will be alright. I haven't steered you wrong yet and don't plan on doing so now."

Yami gave a light grin. "Thank you, Yukari."

"Any time..."

The two finally stood up as Yukari went back to the counter, Yami searching through the books and CD's. After about an hour or so of searching, his phone suddenly rang. It surprised him a bit, but reached into his pocket and answered the call, not really looking at the number displayed on the screen.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Yami!_ " It was Yugi on the other line.

He gave a light grin at hearing that happy voice. "Hello, Yugi. Is there something you needed?"

" _Just wondering when you're gonna be home; you've been gone for almost two hours now and I got kinda worried._ "

"I'm sorry, I believe I lost track of time, but I should be home within the hour."

" _Alright. I'll go ahead and make dinner then that way it's ready when you get back._ "

"Are you sure?"

" _Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now, so I'll be fine to make dinner._ "

"Alright, but please do not do anything too extravagant."

" _I know. I'll see you soon._ "

"Yes, I will see you then." He then disconnected.

After another thirty minutes or so, Yami ended up with four novels, three mangas, and five CD's. He wanted up to the counter, Yukari grinning at all he had found as she rang him up when a certain CD caught her eye. She smiled as she turned it to the back, holding it up to Yami. "Play this track first when you get the chance, alright?"

"Track number 5?"

She nodded. "You'll understand when you listen to it. It should help you get warmed up to talking, hopefully."

He nodded before she finished getting everything else. Yami paid for everything before taking the large bag she had put everything in. "Thank you, Yukari. I hope to see you soon."

"Same to you, Yami, and good luck." She said as Yami made his leave, heading home so he could finally confess everything to Yugi.


	9. Never Let You Go

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Alright everyone, grab some tissues, because this one might be a tear-jerker. We're getting pretty deep here so prepare yourselves. Till then though, please enjoy.**

 ***Whispers* I cried a little writing this. I got the feels near the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Never Let You Go**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Yugi said as he gave Yami a crushing hug upon entering the door before giving him a passion-filled kiss.

Yami was surprised by this and didn't really return the kiss or the embrace due to the shock he was in. He pulled back, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders to get his attention, the younger male understanding his host wanting to speak as he gazed up at him with curious eyes. "What is it?"

"My birthday... It was today? How did you...?" He trailed off when Yugi smiled.

"It kinda happened last week when I stumbled upon some old identification cards and I saw your birth date on it, so I thought I'd surprise you with a small party. I hope you don't mind."

Yami suddenly smiled, wrapping the younger male in a tight embrace. "I don't mind at all... Thank you, Yugi..."

The two drew back to gaze into each other's eyes. "You're welcome, but, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Did you forget that today was your birthday?"

Yami gazed away a bit shyly. "I suppose I have... Ever since my grandfather passed away, I never had any reason to celebrate my birthday, so I have forgotten about it over the years... However, it seems I have a reason to celebrate it now." He gave a small grin, Yugi brightening up at this when a thought occurred to him.

"Oh! That reminds me, I got you something!" He said before dashing out of Yami's arms, returning a minute or so later with a small box in his hands as he held it up. "I found this last week in one of your drawers while looking for a towel to shower and came across this. Open it." He said, handing the box to Yami as he took it.

It was a simple royal blue box with a red bow on the top. He gave a grin as he obeyed and lifted the top off, but his eyes suddenly widened at what he found. There, in that small box was his old pocket watch his grandfather had given him for his thirteenth birthday. The watch was made of pure silver with a large dragon on the front cover, a long chain hidden behind the watch in the box and the words "Live, love, laugh, and cherish" engraved in beautiful lettering on the bottom. He slowly removed the watch from within the box, setting it aside as he opened the top, his eyes widening again to find it ticking. The inside itself was white with a black and red dragon on it, standing proudly with its wings spread, and the numbers rather fancy looking. Yami then closed the watch, gazing at Yugi, who was smiling at him.

"Yugi, how did you...?" He was speechless.

"Like I said, I found it last week and I saw that it wasn't ticking anymore, so while you were out, I called one of my friends to see if he could fix it. But that's not all, and I hope you don't mind, but turn it around. I also had something engraved on the back." Yugi said, Yami looking back at the watch as he flipped it around to the back, his eyes widening one again at what was written upon the metal surface in beautiful lettering.

There, on the back of that watch was written "With Love Always, Yugi."

Tears brimmed Yami's eyes as he covered his mouth, Yugi seeing just how surprised and grateful he was before he was pulled into a crushing hug. The younger male was surprised at first before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around his host. "Thank you so much, Yugi..." He said in a shaky voice.

"I saw that it wasn't in use and figured since it was stored away the way it was, I figured it was pretty important to you, so I wanted to have it fixed so you could use it again."

The two drew back, Yami pressing his lips to Yugi's this time, not that he complained before the elder man wiped his eyes, smiling gratefully at his younger boyfriend. "My grandfather gave me this watch on my thirteenth birthday, but ever since it stopped ticking a few years ago, I haven't gotten it fixed. I suppose I never saw a point to it, so I stored it away, possibly trying to bury the memory... But here it is, ticking once more... I do not know how to thank you enough, Yugi."

He smiled. "No need. It's your birthday, and consider it a thank you for letting stay here with you. However..." Yugi slipped out of Yami's grasp. "...I'm going to finish with dinner." He then turned for the kitchen.

Yami stared at the watch with a smile, reading the back again before peeking into the kitchen to see Yugi's attire, which he didn't notice since he was practically tackled upon entering the apartment. Yugi had decided to wear a sleeveless, skintight, violet top that was held closed with buckles; black, almost skintight jeans that made his legs look longer; a black and silver leather choker around his slim neck; matching bracelets on his wrists; and a black and silver belt around his waist. God how this man looked damn good in anything he wore, especially in clothing that showed off his assets. It reminded Yami of the first night they met, how Yugi looked so sexy, yet sinful, but in an innocent way, however that was possible, and it damn near made him drool that night. However, Yami pulled his gaze away from the beautiful man in his kitchen, not wanting to send his mind reeling as he disappeared to his room to get some distance between them. Yami thought it best to dress for the occasion since he saw how Yugi had, so he might as well, though the question was what to wear? Yugi had taken his host shopping last week, finding he should get some more casual attire than what he had, or at least casual, but could also be tempting and iniquitous. When they had gone shopping, Yami found it a bit embarrassing when Yugi had him try on clothing, then model it for him. However, after maybe the fourth or fifth outfit, Yami had relaxed, finding he didn't mind showing himself off, as long as it was to Yugi, so he ended up getting a bit flirtatious, modeling for Yugi, which he would get great responses in each outfit he tried on. In the end, Yami had at least five or six bags on his arms filled with clothing that Yugi said suited him perfectly. How he could remember that day so clearly...

 **-Flashback-**

"Yugi, where are we going?" Yami asked from in the passenger seat of his car, Yugi insisting on driving them

"I told you, the mall."

"Yes, but you failed to tell me the reason why."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He giggled, pulling into a parking space. "Come on, let's go. You'll like this."

"And why do I get the sneaky suspicion you are up to something?" Yami asked as he undid his seatbelt, opening the car door.

Yugi giggled again. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, now won't you?" He gave a wink before getting out of the car, Yami rolling his eyes as he joined the male.

When they entered the mall, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled his along, surprising the elder male, but he didn't protest. They ended up on the second floor when Yugi pulled his boyfriend into a store filled with some...choice clothing. It ranged from casual wear to plain sinful. There were tons to choose from, and Yugi knew just what to look for as he pulled the elder along. "Yugi, what are you planning?" Yami finally asked.

"You'll see." He said while grabbing clothing from the racks, ranging from pants, belts, shirts, anything really. When his arms were practically full of clothing, he grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him to the dressing rooms. The woman gave him a number card as he dragged Yami to one of the room. He sat down on a bench and sorted the clothing with what he thought looked best before handing an outfit to Yami, shoving him into the room. "Try this one on first."

"Wha—!? Yugi, what are you—"

"Just try it on and shoe me when you're done." He said, closing the door before sitting back down.

Yami was absolutely dumbfounded as he stood in that dressing room for a long moment before looking down at the outfit in his arms. He raised an eyebrow before sighing, slipping his shoes off as he began to change. Once finished, he gazed in the mirror, a blush suddenly forming on his face before he cracked the door open, Yugi perking up with a grin. "I am finished."

"Well then, let me see." He said when he noticed Yami shrink a bit, noticing the light blush on his cheeks, but he smiled encouragingly. "Don't be shy, it's just me. Let me see!" He said, almost impatiently, like a child.

He gave another sigh before opening the door fully, stepping out as Yugi's eyes widened, his jaw dropping in awe. Yami looked so alluring in that outfit. Yugi noticed Yami felt embarrassed, but gave a grin. "You look amazing in that outfit." He encouraged before handing him another one. "Now try this one on. I think it'll look much more sensual in this one." He gave a wink before pushing Yami back into the small room to let him change. This went on for quite some time, Yami finally loosening up and enjoying himself as he posed and modeled for Yugi, getting positive feedback each time.

 **-Flashback End-**

Yami smiled at the thought before looking back at his closet when he found one of the outfits Yugi thought he looked so damn hot in, but never said it aloud. It was more along the lines of "Damn, you look fantastic in that." Yami decided on this outfit as he quickly changed into it, stripping out of his casual attire he'd been wearing. The outfit Yami settled on was a sleeveless, skin tight black top, hugging his torso in all the right places, but a small bit of his stomach was showing, not that he really noticed though; dark blue, skintight blue pants that hugged his legs, stopping right at his hips; and a black belt around the waist with an added black leather choker around the neck and matching bands on his wrists. Once he found he looked suitable, the elder male headed back downstairs to see Yugi setting the table until he gazed over to see his host, smirking at the outfit of choice.

"Well," He began, sounding seductive. "Don't you look fantastic in tight clothing."

Yami gave a smirk of his own. "Well," He mimicked. "I thought I should dress for the occasion seeing as you have."

"Oh, really now?" He gave a sly grin. "If that's the case..." Yugi strut over to his host, purring into his ear as he spoke in a husky tone. "... _I most certainly approve._ " He then kissed just under Yami's ear, causing him to shudder before slipping away towards the kitchen.

Yami followed his young lover, snatching him by the waist as he drew him back, purring into his ear this time. " _How bold of you. I never figured you to make such a daring move._ " He said before nipping Yugi's ear, sending a chill to jolt up his spine, but he still gave a smirk, turning to face his love.

"And why shouldn't I be? I've got a sexy man holding me dangerously close around the waist whom I have all to myself." Yami could see the lust in his violet eyes and hear the seductiveness in his voice, but dear God, how he loved it. He loved that sexy tone of voice, those smoldering eyes gazing back at him, and this hot body so damn close to his own.

Yami gave a chuckle, leaving a light kiss on Yugi's nose. "I never said you shouldn't, in fact..." He leaned into the younger's ear. "... _I love it._ " He purred again, but in a more seductive tone this time, sending another chill up Yugi's spine.

"Oh, _**really**_ now?" He emphasized the word, biting his bottom lip for a moment. "Then maybe I should do it more often."

"Perhaps you should." Both were smirking, their lips dangerously close to touching before Yugi finally closed the gap. Their tongues mingled in a dance, lips moving in harmony against one another, and they just couldn't get enough before they broke for air, Yugi slipping out of his lover's arms once again. "Leaving so soon, are you?" Yami quirked.

"Only because it's time to eat." He said, though still in a seductive tone.

The meal Yugi had prepared was delicious, as usual, while the two ate in silence, often sharing glances and small grins, but Yami was still thinking, thinking about how to break everything to his smaller boyfriend. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, Yugi, I doubted this relationship from the get-go?" No way! He couldn't just flat out say something like that, as much as it was true... Still though, it had to be done, despite how much he dread it. Once they finished eating, Yugi offered to take the dishes, with Yami's small protests, but insisted since it was his birthday. The elder male just gave a sigh in defeat before agreeing, going to fetch some of the CD's he had already stored away. As he searched through them, he came upon the one Yukari had pointed out to him, the track she had suggested. He gave a shrug before taking the disk out and heading for his stereo, giving a holler to Yugi, who was still in the kitchen.

"Yugi, I am going to play a CD I bought at the bookstore. Are you alright with this?"

"Sure thing. It is kinda too quiet for comfort." He gave a chuckle, Yami putting the disk into the player before selecting the track suggested to him. He went and took a seat on the couch as a piano began to play, a man humming before he began to finally sing, though as soon as those lyrics hit Yami's ears, he felt his heart suddenly drop.

 _Lyrics by Bon Jovi "If I Can't Have Your Love"_

 _It's hard to remember a time_

 _When I didn't have you_

 _When I didn't have nothin'_

 _But a cold bed to come to a night_

 _That was all I knew, until there was you_

 _And then you took my world_

 _And turned it all around_

 _I couldn't live without you now_

 _Baby, if I can't have your love_

 _If I can't feel your touch, I got nothin'_

 _Baby, if I can't taste your kiss_

 _Then I don't exist, I got nothin'_

 _No, I can't imagine living life without you_

 _I can't imagine living life without your love_

Yami's eyes were wide with shock as he sat there, his face in his hand while the other draped over his knee. His heart thumped against his chest, loudly at that, his breath hitched, sweat beginning to build on his skin, and body trembling ever so slightly. What was he going to do? He was beginning to panic. Why did she suggest this blasted song, and why did it have to fit his life so damn perfectly? It fit his life, it fit him, and he hated knowing that fact. It just _**had**_ to fit in so goddamn perfectly! His emotions were starting to spiral out of control, but he held them back, not wanting to lose it, not now. He knew for a fact this had to be done, that he had to talk to Yugi, but in this state of mind, there was no chance in hell! Yami drew in a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself, though what he really wanted was to tune this damn song out, but he couldn't. The lyrics violently penetrated his ears with their soft tone, and he couldn't block them out as they continued.

 _I wake up with you by my side_

 _But I can't let go, I can't even bear_

 _The thought of you in another man's eyes_

 _I would lose control, I would die_

 _'Cause now you're in my heart_

 _And I can't let you out_

 _I gotta keep you here somehow_

 _Baby, if I can't have your love_

 _If I can't feel your touch, I got nothin'_

 _Baby, if I can't taste your kiss_

 _Then I don't exist, I got nothin'_

His emotions were going wild and his thoughts became jumbled; Yami didn't know what to do. The song played on and he couldn't bring himself to move so he could stop it. Did Yukari think he might chicken out at the last minute and not want to talk to Yugi? Is that why she chose this song? Is that why she chose such a tune that fit his life. Maybe that was because it fit hers too, he thought for a brief moment. What was he going to do? He couldn't think straight, couldn't tell one emotion or thought from the other. Everything was mixing and colliding, Yami unable to think clearly as his head began to spin. Was he going back into that cycle he so desperately wanted to break? He didn't want that, to be in a never-ending loop of raging thoughts and swirling emotions that felt more like a disastrous roller coaster.

 _If I can't be your man_

 _I wouldn't know who I am, I got nothin', I got nothin'_

 _No, I can't imagine living life without you_

 _Can't imagine living life without your love_

 _'Cause I can't imagine living life without you_

 _Can't imagine living life without your love_

 _Believe me, baby, I don't mean to doubt you_

 _But if you ever leave, that would be the end of me, baby_

Yami could no longer control himself. His body was shaking like mad now, his face in both hands, burying himself in them. He felt like he could burst into tears, but refused to. He had to remain strong, even if it pained him to do so, but it became more difficult the longer the song went on. He began to lose it, lose that facade he was putting up, that strong front he bear. Yami couldn't handle it. This was far worse than the last time he broke down. No, this felt far worse, much stronger than the last, most likely due to the realization of his situation. What the hell was happening? He couldn't understand, he didn't comprehend, and was starting to lose himself on this roller coaster from hell.

 _Baby, if I can't feel your touch, I got nothin'_

 _Baby, if I can't taste your kiss_

 _Then I don't exist, I got nothin', I got nothin'_

 _Baby, if I can't be your man_

 _I wouldn't know who I am, I'd be nothing_

 _Baby, if I can't have your love_

 _If I can't feel your touch, I got nothin'_

 _No, I can't imagine living life without you_

 _I can't imagine living life without your love..._

The song finally came to a close, but this battle felt far from over to Yami. No, it was just beginning, and only worsening by the second. But suddenly, the elder man felt a pair of small arms wrap around him, gently rubbing his back as a tender voice rang in his ears, but he heard it clearly, knew it well. He couldn't forget that beautiful voice of Yugi he came to love, just like everything else about this man he could never get enough of.

""If you're hurt and need someone to listen, tell them, even if it might cost you something dear. What is more important to you, their wellbeing, or your own? Don't keep something that is too heavy for you to bear bottled deep inside, otherwise it will grow too strong for you to handle. Voice it to someone you deeply trust because no one has to bare a burden alone..." These are words my grandfather always told me..." Yugi started, his voice low, but the elder male could tell it sounded sad, almost lonely. "Yami, please, I know you're struggling with something, and I want to help you in any way I can, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me. Please, tell me what has been bothering you so much these past few days and I will help you the best I am able."

The male was still for a long moment, not even paying attention to the next song that began to play before he lightly shrugged those arms away, turning to sit on his knees, the younger doing the same as Yami grasped his smaller hands in his own. Yami drew in a shaky breath to calm himself before lifting his gaze, staring at Yugi with such seriousness and intensity as he spoke in a calm tone, or at least, the best he could to try and keep his voice even enough.

"Yugi, please forgive me..." He began. "I have been very unfair to you, hiding myself from you when you have been trying to be so open with me. It does not excuse how I have been, I know, but please understand, it is very difficult for me to trust people, to allow them into my heart. I fear that if I open up, I will only be shattered like every other time... The last thing I would want is to hurt you like I have, much less have you leave me, but I am terrified of myself... I do not know how to handle the many emotions I have been having and it is not easy for me to talk with people, for I do not want to burden anyone by opening up to them. I do not want you to leave, nor do I want you to be in pain, of which I know I have cause, but still, I am afraid of..." He trailed off, letting his gaze fall as he gripped Yugi's hands slightly tighter.

"Of being alone again?" Yugi spoke up, Yami giving a slight nod.

"Yes... My fears, doubts, and insecurities have been holding me back, and I do not know how to handle all of it... I did not want to open up to you, to get closer to you if this would only end up like every other failure I have had, the inevitable heartbreak..."

"Heartbreak?" Yugi questioned, trying to keep his voice soft as not to overreact. "Where did you get that idea from? I won't break up with you because you're having an emotional battle."

Yami flashed a small grin for a mere moment before he spoke again. "I know you do not wish to leave, but I am still uncertain... The song that played not too long ago, you heard it, correct?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Did you listen to the words?"

"What does that have to do with—" Yami cut him off by lifting his head, giving Yugi an intense look.

"Did you?" He then asked, Yugi sighing softly as his gaze now dropped.

"Yes, I did..."

"Then you must have heard when..." Yami lowered his gaze, releasing Yugi's hands to grip his shaky knees.

""Baby, I don't mean to doubt you, but if you ever leave, that would be the end of me." I know what you meant, I could tell when you stopped, but yes, I heard them." He stated. "You doubted me, didn't you?" He then asked, Yami giving a shaky nod.

He drew in another shaky breath, trying to settle himself, to no avail, of course. "Yes... I doubted you, doubted this relationship, but most of all, I doubted myself... I could not bear the thought of you leaving, but I could also not stand the uncertainty I felt. I did not know what to do; I was losing that emotional battle with myself, unable to get a damn grip on what I truly wanted, to be with you, so I couldn't put my full heart and soul into this." Yami couldn't sit still anymore as he shot up from the couch, pacing back and forth as he continued with the little sense he was making, rambling on sentences without even explaining the last. "I did not know what I should do, for I did not trust what my heart was telling me. I began to over think everything, second guessing myself, and I was losing myself in that never-ending cycle. I do not wish for you to leave, but I cannot figure out what I'm supposed to do! Why am I so—"

 _ **Flop!**_

Yami was suddenly shoved onto the couch, but when his gaze shot up, he saw a mortifying sight before him. Yugi towered above him, a type of determination, sadness, and intensity in his eyes as he loomed – it was almost scary. This was a new side Yami was witnessing of Yugi, one he knew he would not like, but did not say anything more as Yugi spoke in such a calm, yet sorrowful tone.

"Do you want to know what you should do right now?" He asked. "You should listen to me. Don't speak, only listen, and listen well." Yami was silent as Yugi took a pause before he continued, drawing in a short breath. "Yami, I understand what you're going through, but even I too have a limit. I know you have a hard time trusting people, considering all your other past relationships, but you need to learn to trust me. I don't care about anything else, all I'm asking is you open up and start to trust me, otherwise how else do you expect this relationship to last? It won't be easy, I know, but you have to at least try, and if not, then what would be the point of me staying any longer? I am going against my family, turning my back on my controlling parents just to be with you. Why? I want to, that's why, because I love you so damn much it hurts me to even think about leaving. However, with you hiding like this, I'm beginning to second guess myself, all my feelings towards you, and if it continues, if you can't open up and learn to trust me, then why should I stay? Should I just leave if all you're going to do is doubt me and our relationship?"

Yami stared up at the young man for a long while before his gaze fell, his eyes looking empty now. "Maybe you should leave then..." Yugi clenched his fists at this response, shock and anger in his shining amethysts hues. "It would be better, for I cannot trust myself enough... It will be easier if you leave, wouldn't it? Then maybe I could cope much quicker..."

Suddenly, Yami's lap was filled with Yugi, weight toppling onto him before his shirt was snatched into two hands with enough force to yank him forward. His head shot up to see an angry looking Yugi this time, and this began to scare the ever-living shit out of him because holy Ra, Yugi was terrifying when he was pissed. "Damn it, Yami!" He shouted. "You're supposed to fight for me, not just give up! I know you love me, so why are you giving up now!? I know you're stronger than that, so dammit, what the hell do I have to do to make you listen? Do I have to strip down and shout to the whole goddamn world that I'm gay and have fallen so deeply in love with a man who's absolutely wonderful and amazing that it kills me to be apart from him!? Huh!?"

The caused a reaction. "No! What are you – no! You don't have to do that!"

"Then why can't you just listen to me! _**I love you,**_ and I'll be damned if I'm letting you give up without a fight first!" The grip on Yami's shirt slackened some, Yugi's hands trembling now as his head dropped, his voice trembling as he spoke. "I know it's hard for you to trust people, but I'm telling you that I'm not leaving you. They'd have to either kill me or rip me away from you before I'll go willingly..." Hot tears began to slide down the young man's face, baring his grit teeth very slightly, but continued. "I don't want to leave you, Yami, I really don't, which is why I'm saying that I should go so maybe then you'll finally wake up and fight back, to make me stay..."

Yugi lifted his gaze to meet Yami's, releasing his top as he wiped his face with the back of his hand before gently placing that palm upon Yami's cheek. "Please, Yami... Please, for the love of God, fight for me, listen to what I'm saying, and know that it's the truth. I won't leave you alone, not unless it's by force... I need to you trust me, to know that I am here and won't leave your side no matter what..."

Yami fell silent, unable to form any words as he stared at Yugi for a long moment before his gaze lowered again. He didn't know if it was the truth or not, what this man was telling him, as much as he wanted to believe it. He didn't know what to say or think, and Yugi could tell, but receiving no response made something snap within him. He couldn't take this anymore. If Yami didn't want to listen on his own, then he'd force him to. He had no other choice at this point. Yugi knew he would regret what he was about to do next, but he knew it had to be done if it was the only way to make Yami see what he was saying was nothing but the truth.

 _ **Slap!**_

It felt as if time had slowed down in that mere moment. Yami felt frozen, his left cheek burning with a red mark beginning to slowly form. He cautiously turned his head, gazing up at Yugi, who still had his right hand raised from slapping Yami across the face, tears remaining in those furious eyes, ready to spill over. However, before Yami got ready to say something, those hands once again gripped his top and yanked him forward, Yugi crashing his lips against his host's. He forced his tongue into Yami's mouth, not giving him an option as the elder male felt overwhelmed, but Yugi wouldn't let him go as much as he tried to push away. Yami was in too much shock fight back properly, and was losing this battle with someone who was at least three inches shorter than himself. Finally though, Yugi yanked back, both panting hard from the forceful encounter. Yami couldn't think. His thoughts and emotions clashed and collided, unable to comprehend what just happened, until...

 _ **Slap!**_

Another slap across the face, his cheek hurting even more now, though this one didn't hit as hard as the last one. His chin was then yanked so his gaze was forced to meet Yugi's, but it was sad this time. "What in the hell do I have to do to make you listen to me, Yami? Do I need to rip all my clothes off and let you have your way with me? Will that finally make you see the truth?"

This caused another reaction. "No!" He suddenly shouted. "You don't need to do such a thing! God no! Why...no!"

"Am I undesirable then?" The smaller male then asked, Yami gasping softly.

"No, I mean, yes, no – no! No, that is not what I intended to mean!"

"What then!?" Yugi shouted. "Tell me what you mean then! Please... Just please open up to me, Yami, I'm begging you... For the love of God, please hear my words..." He was on the verge of tears again, his voice breaking.

"It is not that you are undesirable... From the moment we first encountered, you have always been on my mind... You have made such an impact in my life, such a dramatic change to my dull and horrible life, and I cannot thank you enough for that. However..." He paused, drawing in a shaky breath. Yami leaned his forehead against the other's chest, gripping the sides of Yugi's top with trembling hands as hot tears slid down his face. "...I am afraid to lose you if I open up to you, give you my shattered heart I have pieced back together so many times. I never thought I could fall so deeply in love with someone that the thought of them leaving my life would kill me, but you have done just that, and so much more... You have stolen my heart, swept me off my feet, and made me want to cherish the time I have with you, as little as that is... I want to trust you, I do not wish to hurt you, and I want to be with you for as long as possible, to give you my heart and everything else I have to offer... You have chosen me, taken me for who I am, and not for what I have, unlike the others, which was something I never thought could happen, and yet, here you are, wanting to stay with someone who has hurt you so terribly, and wishing to take my poorly pieced together heart in your hands... Please..." He let out a sob, shifting his arms to wrap around Yugi. "I beg of you, Yugi...please do not leave me... Please help me... I do not want to be afraid anymore... I want to love you, truly love you, but please...please help me mend my poorly contrived heart and do not leave me in the dark any longer... I could not bear the thought if you were to leave me with nothing but broken memories and a shattered heart once more, for I fear I may not be able to make it through in the end... Please... I am begging you, Yugi...do not leave me alone anymore..."

There was a long silence, Yami gritting his teeth to keep himself from sobbing any further until a pair of small, but warm arms gently wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Yami's eyes shot open at this act as his head slowly, cautiously lifted to meet those beautiful, tear-filled violet eyes and tender smile of Yugi Moto. He gazed back at Yami with so much love and passion as he spoke in a calm and very gentle tone, speaking the words Yami so desperately wanted – no, _**needed**_ to hear.

"I won't leave your side, Yami, ever. I'll stick by you till the bitter end, no matter what happens."

He saw the truth etched in Yugi's amethyst orbs, more tears falling from his own crimson eyes as he buried his face in the young man's chest, clinging onto him like a lifeline, but Yugi didn't complain, only smiled. The smaller male gently lifted Yami's chin, gazing into those ruby hues as he used a tender hand to gently wiped those tears staining his face before placing his hand on the red mark of his cheek, caressing the sore area lightly. Yugi gave him a kind-hearted smile before gently pressing his lips against his host's, pouring all of his love into this one act, which Yami gladly took. He knew it was the truth, that Yugi did not want to leave him, that he would stay, for he loved him, and him alone. For the first time, in that moment, Yami truly felt loved. When they parted, Yugi gently kissed the area of Yami's cheek he had slapped rather hard earlier before leaving light kisses on the exposed skin of his neck, Yami holding the young man close, not wanting to let go for a second.

"I love you, Yami Atem, and I won't leave your side if I can help it..." He said when they met gazes again. "Now, allow me to apologize, not only for hitting you the way I did, but also for the things I said to you."

"I should be the one to apologize, Yugi, not you..." Yami then said, but Yugi shook his head.

"I was being insensitive, not thinking about what you were going through, but even so, I will stay by your side and help you through your battle to be rid of your doubts, fears, and insecurities you have."

Yami gave a light smile at this, pulling the male close, wanting to feel his warmth. "Thank you, Yugi... Thank you so very much for all you have done for me..."

"Anything, Yami, but..." He paused, Yami drawing back to gaze into those violet hues again. "...I have one more thing to give you for your birthday."

The elder man raised an eyebrow. "Another gift? And what might that be?"

"To prove that I will never leave you, that I am here to stay, I want to give you the most precious thing I have to offer." Yami became very confused, Yugi giving a soft giggle. "In order to show you my true love and dedication towards you, Yami, I give you myself."

"You give me...yourself...?" Yami repeated, unsure what to think.

He nodded. "I shall give you my body, my heart, my mind, and my very soul, my whole entire being so that we may become connected on such an intense level, our bond will never be shattered."

Yami's eyes widened, finally understanding what those words meant before they softened. "Yugi... You mean...you will give up yourself just for me?"

The young man nodded again. "I want to become yours, Yami, and yours alone."

He pulled the male into a crushing embrace. "I cannot believe you are willing to give up everything you are, and allow me to take it."

"You may take my gift whenever you wish, for I don't want to pressure or rush you into something if you don't think you're ready for it. So then, what do you say? Do you accept my proposal?"

Yami drew back, pressing his lips against Yugi's in a passion-filled kiss. "I hereby accept your gift, Yugi, but in return, allow me to give you myself as a way to thank you for finally showing me to the lighter side of everything."

Yugi smiled brightly. "And I will not take it for granted either."

"Nor will I..." He smiled. "I shall cherish what you have given to me, Yugi, forever..."

"If that is the case, do you feel you are ready? If not, please don't push yourself. I don't want to force you."

"No, I believe I am ready."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded before blushing slightly. "Well, please understand, but when we first met, you seemed to have such an impact on me that I..."

"...Had a dream about me?" He inquired, Yami's eyes widening a bit at this.

"How did you...?"

"The way your eyes trailed off, I could tell that's where this was headed, but don't be ashamed, because I had a dream about you as well, if it wasn't obvious that day." He gave a nervous chuckle. "And besides, it will ease both yours and my sexual frustrations I know we both have."

"Yes, indeed it will..." Yami simply agreed, still a bit bashful.

Yugi then giggled softly. "If you are ready, then I will not stop you. I want us both to feel connected and to enjoy ourselves in an act to help connect us even further."

"Then I will gladly accept."

And so, after sharing another passionate kiss, both lovers got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom hand-in-hand. With the moonlight shining down on the two, they shared in such a glorious act that night, connecting with one another on such a deep and intimate level, both never being any happier than on that night to finally erase any pain they once carried...


	10. Take Me As I Am

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Time again for another chapter! Hope you guys will like this one because there's gonna be three songs in this, but we'll cross that road when we get there. Until then though, let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Take Me As I Am**

* * *

"Yugi, where are you taking me?" Yami asked as he was forced to walk forward blindly since his young lover had covered his eyes.

The young man gave a cute giggle. "You'll see. We're almost there. Just hold on, okay?"

Yami gave a sigh, but smiled either way. "Might I ask why you felt the need to blind me while we walk?"

"I can't have you peeking!" Yugi said. "Okay, we're here!" He smiled as he stopped walking, having Yami stop as well.

He chuckled. "May I have my sight back now?"

"Yup! Annnnd...open!" He drew his hands back, Yami's eyes opening to see he was at the bar him and Yugi first met at. "Do you like it?"

"Might I ask why you brought me here?"

"I invited some friends to join us to celebrate your birthday, and they all agreed to come. Since it's also a karaoke bar, I thought we could have a little fun here. So...what do you think? We don't have to stay if you want, I just thought we could do something fun, that's all..."

Yami smiled as he turned to Yugi, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's wonderful that you care so much to do something like this for me, Yugi... Thank you."

The younger male smiled, returning the embrace. "So you'll stay then?"

"Of course. as long as I am with you, nothing would make me happier." He said as he drew back, giving Yugi a light kiss on his forehead, in which the male giggled.

"Great! Come on, I'm sure everyone is already inside waiting for us." He said excitedly as he pulled Yami along into the line to get in.

"I have to assume then you will not tell me who all you have invited?"

"Sorry, that's a surprise too, but I'll give you a hint. It's people you and I now both know."

Yami raised an eyebrow, Yugi giggling. "I'm sorry?"

"You'll understand when we get in."

The two showed their ID's before the man at the door stepped aside, allowing them in. Bright, colorful lights flashed, loud music boomed, and many people were either dancing on the floor or at a table or bar drinking. As they made their way through the crowd, hand in hand, Yugi suddenly saw everyone he had called to meet them at the bar as he waved, most of everyone waving back. Yugi's best friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were there, and to Yami's surprise, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and his cousin of all people, Seto was there seated next to Joey. Yugi pulled his boyfriend along as they sat down, Yugi sitting next to Tea with Yami next to him in the large booth they sat at.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Yugi said happily.

"So this is who you were talkin' about, Yug?" Joey asked.

He nodded. "Yup! He really a great guy." He said as he leaned into his lover, Yami blushing slightly – he wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"So then it was true, cousin? You just didn't want to say anything, is that it?" Seto then asked.

"It did not start this way, I assure you. I suppose it just sort of...happened." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before a thought occurred to him. "Which reminds me, why are you here, Seto? You don't enjoy doing this type of thing, or was I wrong?" He cracked a sly smirk before the brunette pointed to Joey.

"He made me." He answered. "The little pup just wouldn't shut his trap if I didn't go."

"Ah, quit ya complainin'. Ya know ya love me, Kaiba."

"Call me, Seto, Joey, and that may be true, but don't push it."

"And Marik, Bakura, I am surprised you both are here as well." Said Yami.

"Yugi called us from your phone and asked if we could come since it was your birthday." Bakura answered.

"Did Ishizu not wish to accompany you, Marik?" Yami asked.

"My sister wanted to stay home, but she wanted Bakura with me when I go, so here we are."

"I see. Well, I hope she is—"

"Oh dear, it seems I am the last to arrive." A feminine voice rang, everyone turning their gaze to see Hikari Atem with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sister?" Yami questioned.

"What, are you surprised little Yugi invited me as well?" She gazed at Yugi. "Forgive me for being late, but I had to convince my husband to go on his "Guy's Night Out" so he would not worry about me. May I sit?"

Yami gestured for her to sit next to him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday, brother."

"Thank you, sister." He said as they drew back.

"Anyway, how about we get some drinks?" Yugi then spoke up, everyone agreeing.

After introducing themselves while having their drink, Tristan spoke up. "So, Yugi, any particular reason you wanted us to meet here?"

"It's a karaoke bar, remember, so what do you think, Tristan?" He smirked, everyone catching on.

"Does this mean I finally get to see my cousin get on the stage again after so long?" Seto cracked a smirk.

"Oh, Heaven's no! I would prefer it if I didn't go on stage." Yami said a bit sheepishly.

Hikari then chuckled. "Oh, come now, brother, no need to be so shy. We are all friends here, ir is it that you do not wish to sing in front of a special someone?" She gave a wink, nudging his arm.

"I would just prefer it if I did not sing..."

"Come, on, Yami. It'll be great!" Yugi encouraged.

"Are you just shy because you have a bad voice or something?" Tea asked. "We won't care because it's just for fun."

"Tea's right." Duke chimed in. "This is all just to have a good time."

Yami gave a sigh. "Maybe I would go up if Seto would..."

"Just give me a few drinks." Seto said. "If it gets you on that stage, I'll get hammered if I have to, which means..." He slid out of his seat. "...I'm going to get us all more drinks."

Several drinks later, Yami was beginning to feet tipsy, Yugi feeling it too, but in his hazy, giggly state, Tea then spoke up. "Hey, Yugi!" She called.

"Hmm? Yeah, Tea?"

"Why don't you go up next?" She suggested.

He smiled. "Sure! Be back!" He then slid out of his seat and headed for the stage, not really paying attention to the song he had picked. When everything was ready, Yugi got up on the stage as he waved, everyone around cheering and clapping, along with a few whistles. He reached up and grasped the mic in his hand, moving the stand out of the way. Yugi them gave a signal, saying he was ready as the man nodded and started the song. Yugi immediately started singing due to the song he had chosen, and even in his tipsy state, it sounded like an angel to Yami's ears.

 _ **Lyrics by Nickelback "Never Gonna Be Alone"**_

 _ **Time, is going by, so much faster than I**_

 _ **And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**_

 _ **Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside**_

 _ **So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

 _ **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone**_

 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go**_

 _ **I won't let you fall...**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone**_

 _ **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

Yami listened intently to the song, Hikari leaning her head on her brother's shoulder. "He has such a lovely voice..." She said, almost dream-like for the alcohol was beginning to get to her as well.

"Yes... Yes he does..." Yami simply agreed.

 _ **And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands**_

 _ **'Cause forever I believe there's nothing I could need but you**_

 _ **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone**_

 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go**_

 _ **I won't let you fall...**_

 _ **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

 _ **We're gonna see the world out**_

 _ **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, a smile gracing his beautiful face as he pushed a few stray bangs to the side. He looked like he was having the time of his life, singing the lyrics with such passion and love, giving that save look to Yami each time he would open his violet eyes. Yami could see it too. Both were aware of the lyrics and knew what they meant, how they impacted them so much. Yugi wanted to cry, his lover as well, but they didn't, wanting to hold back those shining tears as the young man continued to sing.

 _ **Ooh-whooooaaaa!**_

 _ **You've gotta live every single day**_

 _ **Like it's the only one**_

 _ **What if tomorrow never comes?**_

 _ **Don't let it slip away**_

 _ **Could be our only one you know it's only just begun**_

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **Maybe our only one**_

 _ **What if tomorrow never comes?**_

 _ **Tomorrow never comes...**_

The young male took a pause, drawing in a breath before a he smiled. His violet eyes fluttered open once again, shining brightly in the spotlight as he continued, Yami gazing up at his young lover with love and admiration.

 _ **Time, is going by, so much faster than I**_

 _ **And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you...**_

 _ **You're never gonna be alone!**_

 _ **From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go**_

 _ **I won't let you fall...**_

 _ **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**_

 _ **We're gonna see the world out**_

 _ **I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

 _ **I'm gonna be there always**_

 _ **I won't be missing one more day**_

 _ **I'm gonna be there always**_

 _ **I won't be missing one more day...**_

Applause rang throughout the bar, Yugi smiling as he put the mic back on the stand before taking a bow. He then happily got off the stage, running up to hug Yami tightly. "You were wonderful, Yugi." Yami said as he held his young boyfriend in his arms, cuddling him.

"Thank you, Yami. It was fun, but I really liked the song I chose too..."

"It was a very good choice."

"You have such a wonderful voice, Yugi." Hikari commented.

"Your's is way better though, Hikari!" Yugi smiled.

"I don't usually sing much, but thank you." She smiled, having another drink.

"So, who's next?" Tea spoke up.

"I believe it is Yami's turn now." Seto smirked after taking a swig from his beer.

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed before looking up at his boyfriend. "Please, Yami? Everyone says you can sing really well. Would you please go up and sing? At least do it for me?" He bat his big adorable eyes and Yami just couldn't resist, though it might be the alcohol as well since he did have quite a lot.

"Very well, Yugi."

Everyone cheered as he slid out of his seat, heading up to the stage to absentmindedly pick a song, but little did he know what that song would mean once it was out in the open. He stepped up on the stage and removed the mic from the stand, getting ready to sing. Yami glanced over to the DJ and gave a nod, who returned it as the music began. The male somehow felt he knew the song as he started to sing when his cue came.

 _ **Lyrics by Nickelback "Gotta Be Somebody"**_

 _ **This time, I wonder what it feels like**_

 _ **To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of**_

 _ **But dreams just aren't enough**_

 _ **So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling**_

 _ **The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene**_

 _ **Straight off the silver screen**_

 _ **So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end**_

 _ **Until that moment when, I find the one I'll spend forever with**_

 _ **'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

 _ **'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

 _ **Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

 _ **'Cause nobody want to do it on their own**_

 _ **And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

 _ **There's somebody else that feel the same somewhere**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

Yugi stared up at his lover in wonder, watching and listening to him closely. He clung to every word that Yami sang, watching as his foot began to tap to the beat, which made him smile knowing he was starting to get the feel of it. Everyone stared though, watching as the man stood on that stage, his voice so clear and velvety, deep and sensual. It gave Yugi chills thinking about that wonderful voice of his. He just couldn't get past how amazing it was, how it made him feel, and he listened closely to those words, deciphering their meaning. Yugi knew it well, heard what those words meant, and it touched his heart, wanting to get closer to his lover who continued to sing such a meaningful song.

 _ **Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**_

 _ **And dammit this feels to right, it's just like deja vu**_

 _ **Me standing here with you**_

 _ **So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?**_

 _ **Is this that moment when, I find the one I'll spend forever with?**_

 _ **'Cause nobody want to be the last one there**_

 _ **'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

 _ **Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

 _ **'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**_

 _ **And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

 _ **There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

 _ **There's gotta be someone for me out there**_

It was in that moment that Yami felt free. As he waited to sing again, he let go, letting the music take him away. He was finally able to let those demons that haunt him free and live in this moment, live for right now. He didn't let anything stop him as he started move his body more while waiting. His body moved with the music now, losing all control and letting his instincts take hold. Yugi stared up at him with awe and wonder, eyes glimmering in the flashing lights with his lips parted slightly to gasp softly. He was amazed, stunned, and happy all at once. The younger male just watched closely and listened intently as his love continued.

 _ **Oooooooh...**_

 _ **You can't give up**_

 _ **(When you're looking for)**_

 _ **A diamond in the rough**_

 _ **('Cause you never know)**_

 _ **When it shows up**_

 _ **(Make sure you're holding on)**_

 _ **'Cause it could be the one, you're waiting on**_

 _ **'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

 _ **And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

 _ **Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me**_

 _ **Ohhhhhh!**_

 _ **Nobody wants to go in on their own**_

 _ **And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

 _ **There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

 _ **Nobody wants to be the last one there**_

 _ **'Cause everyone want to feel like someone cares**_

 _ **There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

 _ **There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

Applause filled the air as Yami gave a low sigh before a small bow. He placed the mic back on the stand and walked off the stage, heading back to the booth when he was glompted in a big hug by his small companion. Yami smiled when Yugi drew back, looking like an excited child. "Yami, that was great!" He cheered. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"I did not believe it was much to talk about."

"Brother, you really were wonderful." Hikari spoke up. "You have a fantastic voice, for a male, at least."

"And I don't think I've seen you let loose like that before." Seto spoke up. "Have too much to drink, did we?"

"Oh, it is not like you will remember it, cousin." Yami smirked as the brunette rolled his eyes.

The gang had a few more drinks, someone getting up to dance while others sat and talked, though it was a bit difficult to have a decent conversation after having one too many drinks. However, Yugi wanted to get up and dance with his wonderful boyfriend, trying to coax him into going on the dance floor with him. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world since Yami was so stubborn...

"Yami, let's go dance!" Yugi said.

"No, no, you go ahead, Yugi. I will have another drink."

"Oh, come on! Pretty please?" He poked his bottom lip out and bat his large eyes, trying to pout so Yami would give in, but he merely chuckled.

"You have fun, Yugi. I will keep an eye on you from right there." He pointed to the bar.

Yugi then smirked. "Is that so? What, don't you trust me?"

"No, I do."

Yugi laughed. "I'm only teasing, though I think I'll let my dancing do that for me instead."

"Oh?" Yami seemed interested, which was exactly what Yugi wanted.

"But if you insist, I'll go have fun with the others while you have another drink." He sent Yami a sly wink before heading to the dance floor, swinging his hips as he did, which made Yami stare a bit, until he turned to get another beer.

The bottle top was popped and the beverage handed to the male as he took a big gulp, leaning against the counter with his back and the beer in his hand while the other draped lazily. Yami stared at the dance floor, watching Yugi as he moved to the song, though he kept sending sly glances whenever he got the chance, trying to entice Yami into joining him, and damn was it working. With each passing second, seductive glance, and sexy dance moves, Yami felt more and more tempted to snatch that sinful man up in his arms. God, did he know how to play Yami. He smirked when Yugi sent him a flirtatious wink, taking a swig from his drink again. Yami saw his lover bit his bottom lip, a sexy glint in his eyes; he was trying to tempt Yami now, trying to lure him into his grasp. The elder male just watched, a smirk playing on his lips. How he wanted to ravage the young man, but also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of victory, though it was becoming very difficult. Finally, Yami gave in and, while Yugi wasn't looking, set the bottle down and walked over towards his teasing boyfriend. Before he could turn around, the elder male snatched Yugi by the waist and pulled him back into his chest, surprising the young man as he gasped softly before peeking back. Yugi gave a smirk when he saw Yami, who returned that sly grin with one of his own.

" _You know, I don't believe it is fair to tease, Yugi._ " Yami purred into his ear.

"Is that right?" He played along, turning to face his lover. " _Then what makes it fair for only you to do it?_ "

He chuckled. "Well played."

"Have you decided to finally join me, love?" Yugi asked, though that smirk never leaving his lips that Yami desperately wanted to cover with his own.

"I cannot have you tempting me all night long with a body like that, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not, but what are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Take it for my own, of course." He teased.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up and kiss me, Yami."

He chuckled again. "As you wish."

There two pressed their lips against one another's in a passionate, yet hungry kiss. Yami would never get enough of this man. He was too good to ever get tired of. When they parted, a new song came on, Yami pulling his lover close as they began to dance along to the music. It was another Nickelback song, that much was for sure. It still had that rock feel, but with the accompany of piano and it was more soft rather than fast-paced.

 _ **Lyrics by Nickelback "Satellite"**_

 _ **I know it's late, but something's on my mind**_

 _ **It couldn't wait, there's never any time**_

 _ **'Cause life slips by without a warning**_

 _ **And I'm tired of ignoring all the space that's between you and I**_

 _ **Let's lock the door behind us**_

 _ **They won't us**_

 _ **Make the whole world wait**_

 _ **While we...**_

 _ **Dance around this bedroom**_

 _ **Like we've only got tonight**_

 _ **Not about to let you**_

 _ **Go until the morning light**_

 _ **You can be my whole world**_

 _ **If I can be your satellite**_

 _ **Let's dance around this bedroom**_

 _ **Light tonight's our only night**_

 _ **Dance around this room**_

 _ **I'll be your satellite**_

 _ **Dance around this room**_

 _ **I'll be your satellite**_

Yugi laid his head on Yam's shoulder as they danced to the beautiful song. It had such a soft feel to it, one you just wanted to keep listening to, and it made them want to hold one another closer. They danced to the music, letting the beat guide their movements and not a care in the world. All that seemed to matter in that moment was them, only them...

 _ **Do you recall how long it must've been**_

 _ **Since any room help only you and me?**_

 _ **And every song that sings about it**_

 _ **Says that we can't live without it**_

 _ **Now I know just what that really means**_

 _ **Let's lock the door behind us**_

 _ **They won't find us**_

 _ **Make the whole world wait**_

 _ **While we...**_

 _ **Dance around this bedroom**_

 _ **Like we've only got tonight**_

 _ **Not about to let you**_

 _ **Go until the morning light**_

 _ **You can be my whole world**_

 _ **If I can be your satellite**_

 _ **Let's dance around this bedroom**_

 _ **Like tonight's our only night**_

 _ **Dance around this room**_

 _ **I'll be your satellite**_

 _ **Dance around this room**_

 _ **I'll be your satellite**_

 _ **Dance with me around the moon**_

 _ **You and I every night**_

 _ **Dance around this room**_

 _ **I'll be your satellite**_

The song continued as the two gazed up into each other's eyes, trying not to get lost in them. They kissed again, holding the other as close as possible. Yugi tangled his fingers in Yami's hair while Yami slid his hands all around his lover's sides and back. The younger male gave a pleased moan through the kiss when he drew back, gazing up at Yami with darkened irises. Yami knew that look, one he had always craved to see at least once.

"Yami..." Yugi said in a low, husky tone.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, leaning closer to the young man.

"How about we continue this somewhere more...private?"

"I could not agree more."

"I would rather let us share that instead of everyone else, so how about we finish this at home?"

"As you wish, my sweet." Yami smirked as he took Yugi's hand and whisked him away, the two waving their goodbye's to everyone as they made their leave to continue what they started in a more private area, where they wouldn't be bothered.


End file.
